Los milenarios poderes chinos
by Atira Kinomoto
Summary: Las aves de Hong Kong aparecen y desaparecen cada vez que Sakura las persigue. A su vez, llegan chicos extraños y nuevos. ¿Se presentarán nuevos desafíos?
1. La sensación vuelve

Cáp. 1_ La sensación vuelve  
  
Antes de empezar: S=Sakura, K=Kero, T=Touya, " " =pensamientos  
  
Un sueño... frente a sus ojos creyó identificar 3 seres diferentes... una ave que le devolvía una mirada cobriza, envuelta en lenguas de fuego, y dos seres semejantes a personas, pero de ellas una figura de poca altura la hacía sentir...  
  
Miles de kilómetros lejos de allí...  
  
Un sueño... nunca los había visto... ni a ese ser de cabello plateado y ojos azogados, ni a esa bestia semejante a un león alado... tampoco a aquella joven muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo corto...  
  
-SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!La voz aguda de Kero hizo que aquel misterioso sueño se quebrara cual cristal herido.  
  
-Pero si aún estoy de vacaciones Kero, ¿por qué me despiertas así?? Además...-S  
  
-Es que faltan sólo dos semanas para que comiences las clases y todavía no puedes levantarte temprano por las mañanas-K  
  
-Ay Kero, pero si sólo son LAS DIEZ Y MEDIAA!!!!!!HOEEEEEEEEE!!! ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!!!!, TENGO QUE COCINAR, HABLAR CON TOMOYO_NO TENGO TIEMPO!!!!!-S  
  
-Ay qué chica- Kero suspiró, mientras que Sakura levantaba una ráfaga de aire al retirarse corriendo de la habitación. Era evidente que ya había olvidado ese misterioso sueño...  
  
Se despertó repentinamente, sin saber por qué. Miró el reloj, aún le quedaban 5 horas de sueño, que seguramente pasaría leyendo o estudiando algo. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, la noche estaba hermosa y la luna acariciaba su rostro con sus plateados dedos, levantando una suave brisa a su alrededor, que le hizo soltar un suave suspiro...  
  
-Despierta, ya es hora de ir al colegio...-(chico)  
  
Entre bostezos y extraños gorjeos matinales, producto de sus ganas de desperezarse, la muchacha abrió sus ojos, por la curiosidad que le causaba ese delicioso aroma.  
  
-Tú preparaste el desayuno??-dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba para cambiarse  
  
-Lo que sucedía era que dormías tan apaciblemente, que me dio lástima despertarte tan temprano-(chico)  
  
(Entre sus pensamientos, ella creyó que no iba poder volver a dormirse, lo cual la extraño nítidamente)  
  
-Estás algo silenciosa...¿Te sucede algo? -(chico)  
  
-No, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando...-(chica)  
  
-¿Ya escuchaste sobre el viaje que ofrece el Instituto de Japonés? (está destinado para personas con mucho conocimiento en el lenguaje, así que tienes muchas posibilidades)-(chico)  
  
-Sí, pero no creo que yo merezca ese viaje, después de todo hay muchos excelentes estudiantes en ese Instituto-(chica)  
  
-Sin embargo, la semana pasada escuché que a tu madre la citaban de allí, y además hace poco rendiste un examen especial-(chico)  
  
-Aún así primo, no creo que yo tenga posibilidades de hacer un viaje de intercambio. Además...-(chica)  
  
El timbre interrumpió la charla familiar  
  
-Iré atender, enseguida vuelvo_ la chica anunció mientras se ponía un buzo para esconder su pijama  
  
- ¿Srta. Akasaki?- (cartero)  
  
-Sí, soy yo-(chica)  
  
-Por favor, firme aquí. Hasta luego (cartero)  
  
- Muchas gracias. Adiós! (chica)  
  
Cerró la puerta suavemente, sin mirar  
  
-Srta. Akasaki, ¿quién me puede enviar una carta tan formalmente?...EL INSTITUTO DE JAPONÉS?????No entiendo-(chica)  
  
-Pues entonces, ábrelo- dijo su primo algo intrigado aunque ya tenía serias sospechas...  
  
Los nervios y la repentina respuesta de su primo, hicieron que el sobre se convirtiera en jirones en sólo cinco segundos. Pero sus ojos se sorprendieron como nunca al leer:  
  
Srta. Akasaki:  
  
Nos agrada comunicarle que, como recompensa a su interés y su esfuerzo, por lograr las más altas calificaciones durante este período, a usted le será otorgado un viaje de intercambio por dos años a las Tierras del Sol Naciente, donde pondrá en práctica todo lo aprendido en todo este tiempo. Rogamos que nos informe su decisión tan pronto como reciba esta carta, adjunto a la misma los pasajes que en dos semanas vencen.  
  
Sin otro particular,  
  
Se despide  
  
Mokona Itayama, directora del Instituto Haiku  
  
de Japonés  
  
-Tierras del Sol Naciente????? Japón??? En dos semanas???? Ay!! no tengo tiempo para decírselo!!-(chica)  
  
-Decir qué?? Preguntó su primo inquisitivamente-  
  
-Ahora no puedo decírtelo-dijo mientras que corría en dirección a su cuarto, para cambiarse a toda velocidad y salir a la calle, dejando a su primo atrás.  
  
Mientras su cuerpo se movía con suma rapidez, su cerebro vivía un mundo mucho más lento, el de sus pensamientos sobre él. Lo conocía desde hace tiempo, y le gustaba mucho, después de todo era el chico más apuesto de su clase y no le encontraba ningún defecto. Ella decidió que tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos, a pesar de ese mal presentimiento que sentía que le quitaba un poco de ganas...  
  
"De cualquier modo, si me acepta no iré a Japón".(chica)  
  
En la tarde, llena de esperanzas, tomó aire y lo que confesó todo lo que sentía. Su respuesta fue el puñal que se clavó en el centro de su corazón e hizo expirar "permanentemente"a la muchacha alegre que era, aunque en realidad ella aún estaba viva y con las fuerzas suficientes para correr y alejarse de su verdugo.  
  
Venía caminando despacio, sin ningún apuro, y por sobre las cosas muy tranquilo y relajado. Su mirada parecía esperar pacientemente un signo. Y de la lejanía un ave herida cayó agonizante en sus brazos. Lloraba dolorida.  
  
-Primo... snif!o-tra-vés-su-ce-dió- dijo llorando desconsolada -sien-to- como-si-es-tu-viera-car-gan-do-con-una-maldición-que-no-me-permite-ser- amada_(chica)-las lágrimas dificultaban aún más sus ganas de gritar, de descargar todo lo que sentía.  
  
-Tranquilízate...ya verás que todo muy pronto todo estará bien...cuando lleguemos a Japón...-(chico)  
  
Trató de secar suavemente sus lágrimas. Un poco más calmada, ella recordó algo muy particular.  
  
-Cuando era niña, mi padre me dijo que cuando no hallara lo que realmente estaba buscando, que fuera a Japón, allí , según él me decía, encontraré lo que realmente estoy buscando, la solución a todos mis males...pero realmente es para mí eso es todo un misterio...-(chico)  
  
-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder...-(chica)  
  
  
  
-SAKURA!! Touya se encontró con su pequeña hermana a unas escasas cuadras de su casa-Dónde te habías metido, monstruo??  
  
-ehhhh Pase todo el día con Tomoyo y con... y con...tú sabes ¿no?-Sakura se enrojeció de sólo pensar en Syaoran. Su hermano la miró de tal forma que le hizo soltar una risita nerviosa.  
  
-¿Estuviste con alguien más?- (al parecer estaba seguro de que había pasado la tarde con ese chiquillo) T  
  
-Bueno, en realidad estuve con...S  
  
-UM! QUÉ ES ESTO! ¿Maldad?. Hacía mucho que no sentía esta horrible sensación, desde mis vacaciones en Hong Kong...-S-Sakura miró al cielo y reconoció esas dos extrañas aves. Partió a toda velocidad en sus rollers.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina...  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, hazlo por tu nueva dueña...LIBÉRATE! SALTO!-Se perdió entre los árboles  
  
Al llegar a la esquina...  
  
No pudo verla. Sólo advirtió su presencia con el estrepitoso sonido del impacto. La había atropellado.  
  
-¿Está bien?-T-Desde el suelo, entre decenas de libros, una joven lo miraba. No estaba herida, pero detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos reflejaban bastante seriedad. Debía ayudarla, eso pensó, pero el hecho de que su hermana hubiese huido en busca de problemas lo preocupaba demasiado para ayudar a esa chica.  
  
-Discúlpeme pero en este momento, no puedo ayudarla. Adiós...-Touya se retiró a toda velocidad en busca de Sakura.  
  
-AY QUÉ IRRESPETUOSO!!!!!!!!!!-gritó y protestó a sus espaldas, mientras juntaba los libros desparramados sobre la acera. -Sólo espero nunca volver a verlo.-(chica)  
  
Su primo la miraba desde lejos "pronto encontrarás lo que realmente estás buscando, querida prima" pensó mientras esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa...  
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura había perdido de vista las aves, y tampoco podía sentir absolutamente nada. Con resignación, sólo se limitó a volver a su casa...  
  
Aclaración de la autora: Bueno, este es mi 1° fanfic. La verdad es que estuvo mucho tiempo cautivo en mi cerebro, hasta que hizo tanta presión que no hizo otra de cosa que hacerme pensar que debía escribirlo. Quizás no sea lo que yo esperaba, probablemente lo perfeccione en algún momento. Pero bien, si tienen alguna sugerencia y/o crítica, solo tienen que enviar a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com. Atención! El primer sueño corresponde a Sakura, el segundo, a una persona que con el tiempo se develará.  
  
Sin más que aclarar, se despide  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	2. Los misteriosos nuevos compañeros

Cap. 2: Los misteriosos nuevos compaÃ±eros  
  
Antes que nada...Y=Yukito, To=Tomoyo, N= Tadakana Naomi, R=Akasaki Rita (chica)  
  
El primer dÃ­a de clases de Sakura resultÃ³ ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Al terminar con los estudios del dÃ­a, su semblante estaba radiante, desde que Syaoran habÃ­a regresado para que quedarse, era la chica de 12 aÃ±os mÃ¡s feliz del mundo. Y durante las clases de EducaciÃ³n FÃ­sica, se tomÃ³ un descanso y corriÃ³ hacia el alambrado que la separaba de la secundaria Seijou. AllÃ­ los jÃ³venes de la preparatoria, ya habÃ­an terminado con la prÃ¡ctica de fÃºtbol, asÃ­ que tendrÃ­a tiempo con Yukito y su hermano. Desde aquel tiempo atrÃ¡s, en el que le habÃ­a hecho entender lo que realmente sentÃ­a por Ã©l, habÃ­a logrado volverse muy buenos amigos.  
  
-YUKITOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!HERMANOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-S-La energÃ­a en su voz daba uno de los tantos indicios de su alegrÃ­a, pero al ver la dificultad con la que su amigo caminaba, se desdibujo un poco la sonrisa de su rostro, tomando una mirada extraÃ±a en su lugar.  
  
Sin embargo, para su alivio, el joven no habÃ­a perdido su buen humor.  
  
-Muy buenos dÃ­as Sakura, Â¿cÃ³mo te fue en tu primer dÃ­a de clases?-Y  
  
-Excelente!! Realmente lo pasÃ© muy bien!-S  
  
-Era la respuesta que se podÃ­a esperar del monstruo-dijo Touya, sonriendo sarcÃ¡sticamente  
  
-HERMANO!....-borrando el mal humor causado por la broma, preguntÃ³-Y..., Â¿cÃ³mo les fue a ustedes?-S  
  
-Muy bien, contamos con tres nuevos compaÃ±eros, son ellos-dijo Yukito mirando a una joven de baja estatura, pelo castaÃ±o claro rojizo recogido en una colita que apenas rozaba su espalda, y ojos color marrÃ³n extra-claro escondidos tras gruesos lentos de marco negro (estaba con un gran ataque de estornudos); a una joven mucho mÃ¡s alta, de dorados rizos y ojos celestes y a un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos negros implacables.  
  
-Sus nombres son Akasaki Rita, ella proviene de SudamÃ©rica, Tadakana Naomi, llego hace unos de dÃ­as de NorteamÃ©rica y Akasaki Akito.-Y  
  
-Disculpa-dijo Tomoyo sin despegar la vista de los tres jÃ³venes- Â¿Acaso hay algÃºn parecido entre ese chico y esa chica?  
  
-Â¿Te refieres a Akasaki Rita y a Akito? SÃ­, son primos, pero no tienen la misma edad.-T  
  
-Ummm!!!!!!!!!-S y To  
  
-Lo que pasa es que esa chica no es como las demÃ¡s...Y  
  
Sakura se quedÃ³ mirando sorprendida a los nuevos compaÃ±eros, pero sin duda, era Akasaki Rita la que mÃ¡s la sorprendÃ­a, no sÃ³lo porque creyÃ³ haberla visto en algÃºn otro lado, sino porque habÃ­a una energÃ­a extraÃ±a que... Yukito la devolviÃ³ a la Tierra.  
  
-Pero sin duda, de todos la mÃ¡s sorprendente es Akasaki y no refiero solamente a que se dice que ella es...Y  
  
-SUPERDOTADA!!!!! Â¿Y por quÃ© no me lo dijiste, Rita?- La chillona voz de Naomi hizo que todos los presentes pusieran sus ojos sobre ella.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que yo. ATCHÃ 


	3. La invitación y dos nuevas amigas

CÃ¡p. 3: la invitaciÃ³n y dos nuevas amigas  
  
La oportunidad se le presentÃ³ por la tarde, cuando de casualidad la encontrÃ³ en la biblioteca. Para variar, estaba estudiando y haciendo las tareas de la escuela.  
  
-Buenas tardes Akasaki- Y  
  
-Oh! Muy buenas tardes Tsukishiro- por un momento logrÃ³ despegar los ojos de esa tarea de chino que le estaba costando una eternidad de tiempo hacerla- R  
  
-Se ve que tienes algunas dificultades con la tarea...Â¿Necesitas ayuda?- Y  
  
-No, no ya casi termino, ves?...sÃ³lo me quedan... me quedan... cinco hojas....ay! les exigen demasiado!!!!- R  
  
Con una sonrisa le dijo  
  
-Por favor, permÃ­teme ayudarte, al menos para demostrarte mi agradecimiento por lo que hiciste en la prÃ¡ctica de fÃºtbol...Â¿Te gustarÃ­a formar parte del equipo?... la verdad necesitamos una chica como tÃº en Ã©l- Y  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Tsukishiro. Tal como te dije , si lo hice fue porque necesitaba agradecer tu gentileza. Y por lo del partido, creo que aceptarÃ© formar parte, siempre y cuando tÃº tambiÃ©n estÃ©s- R  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien si me llamas por mi nombre.-Y  
  
-En ese caso, Yukito, tÃº tambiÃ©n deberÃ¡s llamarme por mi nombre...R-Rita sonriÃ³, al parecer, el joven realmente parecÃ­a interesado en volverse su amigo.  
  
Naomi surgiÃ³ con una columna de libros de novelas e historias de literatura, y distraÃ­damente, comenzÃ³ a hablar  
  
-Rita, aÃºn no he podido encontrar el libro, me temo que tendremos que ir a la otra biblioteca, pero no tengo ni idea dÃ³nde se encuentra. Ah! Muy buenas tardes Tsukishiro!!- N  
  
-Buenas tardes, Naomi. Â¿Acaso no conocen la ciudad?- Y  
  
-Es que no hemos tenido tiempo. Entre la mudanza y todas esas cosas... -R  
  
-Pero...llegaste hace tres semanas...Â¿cÃ³mo es que no pudiste organizarte en ese tiempo??- N  
  
-Son muchos los libros y las cosas que integran mi casa...-R-Rita mirÃ³ entre nerviosa y avergonzada.  
  
-Entonces maÃ±ana las invitamos a conocer la ciudad. En el templo Tsukimine habrÃ¡ un festival por la noche, serÃ­a una buena idea visitarlo- Y  
  
-Las invitamos?????? Acaso alguien mÃ¡s vendrÃ¡ con nosotros????-R y N-Las jÃ³venes se miraron curiosas y sorprendidas  
  
-Supongo que mi amigo Touya no tendrÃ¡ ningÃºn inconveniente en acompaÃ±arlos- Y  
  
-Touya...te refieres a Kinomoto????-R-La expresiÃ³n de Rita se tornÃ³ seria, tan seria que a Naomi la extraÃ±Ã³  
  
Yukito asintiÃ³ sonriendo  
  
-Entonces iremos con ustedes, Â¿verdad que sÃ­, Rita?-Naomi estaba muy entusiasmada  
  
-si estÃ¡ bien, pero ...Â¿Puede venir mi primo con nosotros?-R-el solo hecho de que Kinomoto iba con ellos le quito un poco de entusiasmo, pero conocer la ciudad en compaÃ±Ã­a de Yukito era una propuesta encantadora  
  
-Por supuesto, no hay ningÃºn problema. MaÃ±ana en el colegio arreglaremos el horario en el que nos encontraremos-Y  
  
-GREAT! GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! -N  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
-Disculpe...-Naomi estaba tan ansiosa y alegre que habÃ­a olvidado que se encontraba en una biblioteca.  
  
-Tendremos nuestra primera cita, lalalala...N- en el camino de regreso a casa Naomi se habÃ­a vuelto una niÃ±a, aunque ya distaba mucho de serlo  
  
-Yo no lo considerarÃ­a asÃ­...-Rita murmurÃ³ pensativamente mientras caminaba con una pila de libros  
  
-DespuÃ©s de todo, creo que es un acto de gentileza y hospitalidad...ademÃ¡s somos extranjeras...es lÃ³gico que en JapÃ³n haya personas gentiles y educadas...tienen una cultura y una educaciÃ³n muy interesantes-R  
  
-Anda, Rita...deja volar un poco la imaginaciÃ³n...acaso nunca te has enamorado???No conoces la felicidad que se siente??...parece flotar!!!!!!!!!!-N  
  
-Enamorarme???????-R-sÃºbitamente la muchacha dejÃ³ de caminar, su rostro comenzÃ³ a adquirir una expresiÃ³n triste y melancÃ³lica...los recuerdos parecÃ­an opacarla...  
  
-Te pasa algo? Dije algo malo???-N- Los ojos celestes de Naomi se posaron preocupados en la figura de su amiga  
  
-No, descuida, todo estÃ¡ bien...A veces el destino quiere que las heridas del pasado vuelva a molestarme un poco, no es nada-R-Rita intentÃ³ persuadir, aunque en vano, las miradas preocupadas de su amiga...  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, estoy segura que de ahora en mÃ¡s todo se solucionarÃ¡, despuÃ©s de todo, los alumnos mÃ¡s populares de la preparatoria nos han invitado a salir, somos muy afortunadas, no crees?-N-Las palabras cargadas de energÃ­a y la cÃ¡lida palmada que las acompaÃ±Ã³ sacaron a Rita de las sombras. El regreso a casa se llenÃ³ de conversaciones de un montÃ³n de temas haciendo olvidar todo lo que aÃºn dolÃ­a. Si, el futuro parecÃ­a verse mucho mÃ¡s prometedor...  
  
El aire otoÃ±al de la maÃ±ana aÃºn era cÃ¡lido y se podÃ­a disfrutar...claro, luego de un buen desayuno y con la prÃ³xima compaÃ±Ã­a de una amigo, todo parece verse bien, al menos asÃ­ pensaba Sakura, mientras patinaba contenta en compaÃ±Ã­a de su hermano...Pero cerca de la aquella misteriosa esquina...la sensaciÃ³n volviÃ³. Al mirar a los Ã¡rboles vestidos de dorado, Sakura contemplÃ³ dos manchas blancas exÃ³ticas...las aves comenzaron a volar y Sakura no desperdiciÃ³ ni un segundo en comenzar la persecuciÃ³n  
  
-otra vez... -S  
  
-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-T-A Touya no le quedÃ³ mÃ¡s remedio que perseguir a su hermana. Ãšltimamente, estaba tomando actitudes muy extraÃ±as.  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ a la esquina...  
  
La niÃ±a no pudo ver a la muchacha cargada de libros, que volaron abriendo sus alas de papel  
  
-DiscÃºlpeme, no fue mi intenciÃ³n- S-Sakura comenzÃ³ a juntar los libros desparramados: Al ver a la muchacha vestida en el uniforme de la escuela de su hermano le resultÃ³ familiar  
  
-oh, no te disculpes, despuÃ©s de todo iba cargada con todos estos libros, era imposible que viera si venÃ­a alguien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Akasaki Rita, pero puedes llamarme Rita y el tuyo?  
  
Akasaki Rita...Sakura se sorprendiÃ³, esa era la sorprendente muchacha de la que Yukito y su hermano le habÃ­an hablado, pero parecÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s normal, ahora que la veÃ­a de cerca...ni siquiera sentÃ­a esa horrible sensaciÃ³n de aquella vez cuando la habÃ­a visto de lejos, al contrario, le parecÃ­a tan agradable con su particular forma de hablar, que ya habÃ­a olvidado las aves.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kinomo...-La mirada de la joven comenzÃ³ a adquirir otra expresiÃ³n a medida que las letras eran pronunciadas.  
  
-DÃ"NDE TE HABÃ 


	4. El festival y la noche del regreso del p...

Cáp. 4: El festival y la noche del regreso del pasado  
  
La ciudad es maravillosa. Entre la tecnología y la modernidad, los ojos tratan de buscar lo más importante, lo que en realidad importa, aunque lo tienen en frente de ellos y no son capaces de verlos. Ah! Pero con todo lo que allí había, nunca la llevaría a pensar esto, estaba tan maravillada... Wow! Eso nunca lo había visto! Y si encima, contamos con la compañía de un joven tan agradable como Yukito, y la de una nueva amiga tan especial como Naomi, todo parece verse mucho mejor, inclusive resulta positivo que el joven Kinomoto, aquel cínico que no se dignó a ayudarle cuando él creó el problema, los acompañe.  
  
Llegada la tarde, las dos jóvenes estaban ansiosas por conocer el festival del templo Tsukimine. Nunca habían estado en un tempo shinto, mucho menos en un festival, pero antes de venir se habían tomado un poco de tiempo para leer de qué se trataba.  
  
La noche caía con su manto bordado de soles de otros mundos sobre el templo Tsukimine, que se hallaba más bello que nunca. La luna presenciaba el mismo espectáculo del que la muchedumbre disfrutaba. A las jóvenes les encantaba a ese lugar, el alma de Rita experimentaba la sensación de estar en un lugar "diferente". Nunca se había sentido así....  
  
-RITAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!NAOMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-S  
  
-Sakura?-A los pocos minutos de haber llegado, recibieron la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con la niña, quien estaba acompañada por otra niña que sostenía una cámara de video y un niño de mirada seria y a la vez tierna, al menos para los ojos de Rita. Mientras las jóvenes admiraban el lugar, Touya había ido a comprar algo para entretener el inquieto estómago de Yukito.  
  
-Rita, Naomi, les presento a Daidouji Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga-S  
  
-Hola, es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Akasaki Rita y ella es mi amiga Tadakana Naomi-Las muchachas cumplieron con todas las costumbres japonesas.  
  
-Syaoran , te presento a Rita y Naomi, chicas, les presento a Syaoran Li, él es...-S  
  
-QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE CHIQUILLO AQUÍ!!!!?????-Touya interrumpió imprevistamente a Sakura, y entre miradas furiosas, Rita intentó hacer un alto, como siempre, enfrentando el comentario de Touya...  
  
-CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO ASÍ???!!!!!!!! BAJO QUÉ CONCEPTO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!-Eso ya era el colmo...  
  
-ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE, ADEMÁS, ¿POR QUÉ DEFIENDES A ESTE CHIQUILLO?, ACABAS DE CONOCERLO.-T  
  
-Es cierto, pero tengo la sensación de que...DE CUALQUIER FORMA, TÚ NO TIENES MOTIVOS PARA MALTRATARLO!-R  
  
-TÚ NO SABES!-T  
  
Mientras Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo miraban la escena anonadados, Yukito y Naomi, un poco alejados contemplaban la discusión.  
  
-Desde que se conocieron, lo único que han hecho es discutir y mirarse de muy mal modo sin ningún motivo aparente. Noto que cada vez que están cerca, lo mira como si debieran algo, como si...-N  
  
-...Si se conocieran de antes-Y  
  
-Exacto, es justamente lo que iba a decir. ¿Le encuentras alguna explicación lógica?- Naomi no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
-Touya no me ha dicho nada al respecto...-Y  
  
-Sin embargo, parece que hay un gran malentendido entre ellos . Tal vez si hablaran...-N  
  
-Pero cómo convencerlos?-Y  
  
-Tú déjamelo a mí. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.-N  
  
La discusión fue interrumpida por una exclamación de Naomi.  
  
-miren, fuegos artificiales!-N  
  
-ehhh?-(todos)  
  
Mientras todos ponían atención en el espectáculo, Yukito logró persuadir a Rita para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo, alejado de la muchedumbre...  
  
-Noto que no logras llevarte bien con mi amigo. Tal vez haya algún malentendido...-Y  
  
-Admiro tu preocupación, pero créeme que tengo mis motivos-R  
  
-Si al menos me dices cuál es el problema...-Y  
  
-Está bien. Hace dos semanas cuando yo llegue, me hallaba descargando mis pertenencias cuando Kinomoto me atropelló con su bicicleta, haciendo volar toda la colección de antiguos libros de mi padre sin importarle nada, a tal punto que siguió de largo diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ayudarme! –R-A medida que el relato llegaba a su fin, adquiría un tono mucho más triste.  
  
-Conozco muy bien a Touya, de lo contrario, no sería su mejor amigo. Si le hablas, te darás cuenta que en realidad es una buena persona y que todo fue un terrible malentendido.-Y  
  
-Pero, pero...-R  
  
-He visto que te gusta defender las causas justas. Tal vez logres persuadirlo para que deje de molestar a ese niño y a Sakura, me han dicho que eres muy convincente... hazlo, por favor...-Y  
  
-Oh, está bien, tú siempre puedes conmigo, además siento que debo agradecerte estos hermosos momentos... hablaré con Kinomoto sólo si él está dispuesto a hacerlo..-R  
  
-Sé que puedo confiar en ti, eres una persona muy comprensiva-Y  
  
-Ehhhh, bu-bueno, yo...-R  
  
-Tú no pretenderás que hable con esa loca, verdad?-T  
  
-Sería bueno que aclararas las cosas-Yukito sonrió a Touya  
  
-Pero Yuki, yo...-T  
  
-Si bien fue un accidente y entiendo todos los motivos, creo que ella también merece una explicación. Al menos, así se aclararían los problemas...-Y  
  
-Intentaré hablar con ella, aunque no sé si obtenga buenos resultados-T  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran se habían retirado hace un buen rato. De repente, Naomi salió con que era tarde y que debían volver (acompañada por Yukito, claro). Así que Touya y Rita quedaron solos, sin tener tiempo para hacer objeción alguna...  
  
-Bueno tengo que irme... -Rita se volteó y la conciencia le remordió porque no estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Yukito, le costaba mucho hablar con Kinomoto  
  
Pero para su suerte, el joven comenzó a caminar a su lado  
  
-Por qué vienes por donde yo voy? Ah, es cierto, olvidé que somos vecinos...-R  
  
Caminaron en silencio llegando al bosque de los espíritus, hasta que la conciencia de Rita, armada de valentía dijo  
  
-Yukito me pidió que hablara contigo-R  
  
-A mí me dijo lo mismo-T  
  
-Entonces te escucho, lo que tienes para decir es más importante de lo que yo puedo llegar a decir.-R  
  
-Necesito disculparme por el accidente del otro día-T  
  
-Ah! Mejor olvídalo. Sabes, estos días me sirvieron para pensar un poco lo ocurrido y llegue a la conclusión de que somos de culturas diferentes y que también pensamos diferentes, por eso es que deberíamos tolerarnos un poco.- R  
  
-Hace tan solo una hora no pensabas lo mismo...-T  
  
-Sí, es cierto. Pero hablar con Yukito me hizo pensar esto y además, tengo la maldita costumbre de no callarme lo que pienso. Si algo está en contra mío, o considero que la actitud de alguien está fuera de lugar, en seguida me escucharás respondiéndole algo, por eso es que me cae pésimo que trates mal a ese chico-R  
  
-¿te refieres a ese chiquillo que se la pasa todo el día alrededor de Sakura?-T  
  
-Sí y ya deja de llamarlo así! Después de todo, los estuve observando un poco y sabes qué?-R  
  
-No, que?-T  
  
-Ustedes dos son muy parecidos-R  
  
-No puedes estar diciendo eso!-T  
  
-Bueno, por empezar, ambos quieren mucho a Sakura...-Rita ponía hablaba con un tono de voz divertido.  
  
-...Y además, la mayor parte del tiempo están serios...pensándolo bien tienen demasiadas similitudes-R  
  
-PUEDES CALLARTE!-T  
  
-Oh, está bien. Pero déjame decirte que no entiendo por qué lo detestas tanto... he notado que es una excelente persona y está realmente interesado en los demás, sobretodo en Sakura...-Ahora, la chica le ponía bastante seriedad a su comentario.  
  
-BASTA!-T  
  
-Está bien, entiendo, soy una desconocida, no tienes porqué confiarme algo tan personal. Pero visto de este modo, algo me dice que es porque quiere tanto a Sakura que temes que te la quite...-R  
  
Esta observación sorprendió completamente a Touya.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-T  
  
-Algo interiormente me lo dice-R  
  
-No es la primera vez que me contestas de ese modo. Acaso tú...-T  
  
-Yo que???????-R  
  
-Nada, olvídalo- A Touya le resultaba que una chica como Rita tuviera poderes, porque no actuaba de forma tal que usara poderes, más bien era algo atolondrada y torpe. Además su mirada y actitud eran muy sinceras.  
  
-No creo que nunca pase eso. Quiero decir, Li es incapaz de llevarse a Sakura lejos de ti. No tienes que temer y si aún así ese temor te sigue perturbando sería bueno que dialogaran...Veo que dialogando todo da resultado...por lo menos ahora no discutimos y debo decir que estoy empezando a borrar muchos preconceptos tuyos.-R  
  
-Akasaki...-T  
  
-Mira eso!- Rita señaló en un árbol a dos aves exóticas que brillaban en la oscuridad  
  
-Allí no hay nada-T  
  
Rita abrió los ojos-No puedes verlos?-R  
  
-ven hacia aquí...-una voz la llamaba desde lo profundo del bosque.  
  
-Entonces no me sigas...-R  
  
Rita comenzó a correr muy rápido por el bosque persiguiendo a las aves  
  
-AKASAKI!!!!!!!-Touya sintió que debía buscarla, de lo contrario ella se perdería, porque era la primera vez que ella cruzaba ese bosque. Pero por más que corriera tan rápido como podía, era imposible alcanzarla. Nunca había visto a una persona correr tan rápido...  
  
Se detuvo frente a un primitivo mausoleo de piedra lleno de escrituras de chino antiguo que no podía comprender. De allí surgió una fuerte luz enceguece dora y un viento que casi la derriba...  
  
-De seguro esto es...-R  
  
Cuando llego lo único que sintió fue una fría ráfaga de viento y escuchó que la joven, inmóvil, murmuraba algo...al tiempo que comenzaba a caer desmayada...pero se apresuró y evitó su caída.  
  
El dolor de cabeza era horrible. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía, pensó, se encontraría en ese lugar, quién sabe frente a que ser. Pero la curiosidad pudo más...y al hacerlo se encontró en una casa totalmente desconocida  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? Ay! Mi cabeza!!!-R  
  
-Te encuentras bien?-S  
  
-Sakura? Dónde estoy? Por qué no estoy allí?-R  
  
-No te preocupes, estás en mi casa_puedes recordar lo sucedido?-S  
  
-Por desgracia, no puedo olvidarlo-R  
  
-Te molestaría decírmelo?-S  
  
-No, para nada, necesito decir lo que vi. Volvía del festival con Kinomoto, cuando de repente vi dos aves exóticas brillando en la oscuridad y una voz me dijo "ven hacía aquí", entonces, sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo por el bosque hasta que llegue a un antiguo mausoleo lleno de escrituras irreconocibles, luego, una luz y un fuerte viento me apabullaron, y entonces...-R  
  
-murmuraste unas palabras...-T  
  
-Es cierto, cómo sabías eso, Kinomoto? Tú no me habrás seguido, verdad?-R  
  
-Puedes seguir con tu relato?- Sakura quería evitar cualquier tipo de desastre  
  
-Dije que de seguro eso debía ser magia. Al menos, sentí que así era...-R  
  
-Tienes poderes?-T  
  
-Poderes? Crees que soy una bruja o algo por el estilo?-R  
  
-No quiero decir eso-T  
  
-A ti también te resulta extraño que tenga voces interiores?-R  
  
-No es solamente eso, Akasaki, has visto algo que yo no pude ver...-T  
  
-Kinomoto, qué quieres decir con eso?-R  
  
-Rita, tú crees en la magia?-S  
  
-Mientras haya misterios en el mundo, habrá magia... eso quiere decir que lo que sucedió fue obra de la magia...-R  
  
-No pretendo atemorizarte, pero ese bosque está lleno de espíritus...-S  
  
-No se porqué no sentí ni siento miedo, en el fondo, la verdadera magia es algo apasionante...-R  
  
-Entonces, Rita, es preciso que me acompañes a mi habitación, hay algo que debo mostrarte...-S  
  
-Kero sal de tu escondite...-S  
  
-Kero??-R  
  
-Rita, te presento al antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow , unas cartas que tienen poderes y que tuve que recolectar y luego convertir a Cartas Sakura para que no se convirtieran en cartas ordinarias.-S  
  
-HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-K  
  
Todo estas novedades la habían congelado, y ese ser pequeñito que la miraba la sorprendía aún más  
  
-Hola...-R  
  
-Qué te sucede, estás bien?-K  
  
-Si, sólo estoy un poco...sorprendida-R  
  
Kero pestañó.  
  
-Qué raro, Kero, ella no piensa que eres un peluche...-S  
  
-Lo que pasa es que algo me dice que en realidad eres más grandioso de lo que aparentas-R  
  
-Oh, no!-Sakura se veía venir una ola de orgullo kerberiano.  
  
-Eres una chica muy inteligente!-Y adquiriendo su verdadera forma, dijo-lo que en realidad tú tienes es una fuerte intuición, demasiado fuerte para ser cierto, verdad que soy grandioso?-K  
  
-Mucho más de lo que me imaginaba-R  
  
-Y bien, qué es lo que me quieren consultar-K  
  
-Rita vio las aves.-S  
  
-Qué aves?-K  
  
-Las que vimos en Hong Kong, las mismas que vi dos semanas atrás, las mismas que vi ayer por la mañana antes de conocerte.-S  
  
-Entonces las aves y yo, quiero decir,...estamos relacionadas?-R  
  
-Es muy probable.-K  
  
-Y ese lugar, también lo está?-R  
  
-Posiblemente-K  
  
-Entonces deberíamos ir allí antes que suceda alguna catástrofe-S  
  
-Disculpa, Sakura...yo también debería volver a ese lugar?-R  
  
-Mira Rita, tú has podido ver cosas que las personas normales no pueden ver, y por algún motivo estas relacionada con ese lugar. Mañana por la noche iremos junto a Syaoran, Tomoyo también querrá ir...-S  
  
-Sería una buena idea que Yue venga con nosotros...-K  
  
-Quién es Yue?-R  
  
-Es el otro guardián de las cartas Clow y...-K  
  
-Le consultaré a Eriol y a la profesora Mitsuki. Mira qué tarde es!!!- Sakura interrumpió a Kero inesperadamente  
  
-Mi primo debe estar muy preocupado...será mejor que me vaya-R  
  
-Bajaré contigo-S  
  
-Entonces, nos veremos mañana por la noche, Kero. Hasta entonces!-R  
  
-Adiós... "parece que esa chica tiene poderes mentales muy elevados, no me extrañaría que Madoushi pudiera elegirla como heredera"-los pensamientos de Kero lo estaban preocupando, pero lo peor sería verse en el aprieto de explicarle lo de la verdadera identidad de Yukito, "aunque...Sakura me dijo que esa muchacha es muy inteligente, tal vez llegue a comprenderlo..." K 


	5. Secretos y misterios

Capítulo 5: Secretos y misterios  
  
Sy=Syaoran  
  
Después de una difícil mañana, en la que sólo concentró para no dormirse, al llegar la hora del almuerzo Rita estaba rendida, de a ratos sus ojos se caían involuntariamente. Era lógico, en parte porque la joven, con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño. Y ese fuerte dolor de cabeza la estaba destrozando, a tal punto que su cuerpo le pedía clemencia, que por un rato, durmiendo, olvidase el dolor. En el patio de atrás de la secundaria, la muchacha encontró un árbol donde dormir sin ser vista. Apelando a sus últimos recursos físicos, saltó y se escondió, sentándose en una rama y luego pudo descansar....  
  
Pero diez minutos después de haber cerrado sus párpados, unas voces familiares la despertaron. Eran Touya y Yukito.  
  
-Así que ayer por la noche Rita vio algo que tú no pudiste ver?-Y  
  
-Así es. Y luego corrió hacia dentro del bosque y dijo que se encegueció con unas luces. Yo no pude ver nada.-T  
  
-Todo es mi culpa. Si no me hubieras dado tus poderes, podrías haber prevenido a esa muchacha, y también podrías ver a tu madre....-la voz de Yukito fue apagándose, a tal punto que Rita, totalmente desvelada y escuchando involuntariamente todo, no llegó a comprender nada. Al parecer, algo en el ambiente le hacía pensar que Yukito tenía que ver con las antiguas Cartas Clow, pero era más sorprendente el hecho de que Touya tuviera poderes y... los haya perdido? No lo entendía.  
  
Siguieron su camino, lo que la llenó de dudas, al tiempo que ellos continuaban su charla, ella saltó del árbol y los siguió sigilosamente.  
  
-Esa chica debe tener poderes y si pudiera, tendría más motivos para sospechar de ella, pero no importa, si te di mis poderes es porque tú los necesitabas, y porque te quiero. Y ya no vuelvas a hablar del tema, me oíste!-T-Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Rita se prometió a sí misma, nunca enamorarse de ese chico...porque el hacerlo le ocasionaría muchos problemas...  
  
La noche caía en el bosque. Rita esperaba en el bosque a Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, al misterioso Yue y a Touya, que por alguna razón que desconocía, se había involucrado en la misión. Aún no se animaba a contarle a Naomi su extraña experiencia, porque de seguro no se lo creería, ni siquiera ella acababa de entenderlo ¿qué tenía que ver ella con unos antiguos poderes chinos? Hasta donde sabía, entre sus antepasados había algunos japoneses, y de la familia de su madre, las pocas personas que conocía habían nacido en Sudamérica, en realidad no sabía mucho de su familia pero...  
  
-Rita...-S  
  
Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
-Ah, buenas noches, Sakura, hola Kero qué tal Tomoyo?-R  
  
-Discúlpame por hacerte esperar_qué bonito traje-S  
  
-No hay problema, acabo de llegar-R  
  
-Buenas noches-Sy y T  
  
-Buenas noches, Li! Hola Kinomoto!!-R, T-Sakura le sonrió a Syaoran, lo que enfadó visiblemente a Touya, pero afortunadamente Rita no lo advirtió...  
  
(Por lo bajo)  
  
-Oye Sakura, por qué tu hermano tiene que venir con nosotros?-La curiosidad podía hacer cualquier cosa con la joven Akasaki ¬¬]]  
  
-Sinceramente, no lo sé...^_^U-S  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon, entre las sombras ella creyó ver...  
  
-Yukito?-R  
  
-Rita, es necesario que te expliquemos algo- S y K  
  
-Sucede algo malo?-A Rita le asustó la seriedad con que Sakura la miraba  
  
-Será mejor que lo hablemos en un lugar apartado...-S  
  
-QUE YUKITO TIENE UNA DOBLE IDENTIDAD??!!!!...no puedo creerlo-R  
  
-Créelo niña, es así-Kero le explicó detalladamente todo  
  
-Ya entiendo...Yukito y Yue son la misma persona, pero son diferentes...y qué tan diferentes son?-R  
  
-Debes comprobarlo por ti misma...Es hora que lo conozcas-K  
  
Al llegar al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos, Yue también estaba presente...  
  
-Rita, te presento al otro guardián de las cartas Clow...Yue-S  
  
-Es-es un gu-gusto conocerte Yue- A Rita le impresionó la imponente figura de Yue y al verse reflejada en sus ojos azogados...se dio cuenta que había algo en él que...  
  
Una extraña sensación la sacó de la nube...Al ver en el cielo las dos aves exóticas aparecieron brillando  
  
-ven hacia aquí  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Kero y Yue buscaban el origen de la presencia, sólo la encontraron cuando Rita nuevamente comenzó a correr a lo profundo del bosque  
  
-Rita, espera!-S  
  
Pero no podía escucharlos, porque ya estaba muy lejos y la concentración de perseguir las aves la evadía del mundo...  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, hazlo por tu nueva dueña...LIBÉRATE! VUELO!-S-Por aire es mejor que por tierra, pero Touya y Syaoran no tuvieron otra que correr para intentar encontrar a la joven...  
  
Nota de la autora: Estuve algo perezosa en hacer aclaraciones y demás, pero sentí que no valían la pena (al menos mi casilla de mail opina lo mismo). Como habrán notado, en este capítulo se le da inicio a la aventura. Sé que tendría que haberlo hecho en el 1, pero me pareció mejor describir un poco a los personajes y a su historia, porque de estos primeros capítulos, saldrán muchos elementos de la historia... si leyeron bien, se fijarán que en un momento Rita se promete a sí misma "no enamorarse de ese chico, porque el hacerlo le ocasionaría problemas" , sin referirse a quien...eso se lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes...pero pronto lo sabrán... con el tiempo...lean mi fanfic y se enterarán... Si tienen algo que criticar, cuestionar o mejorar, escriban PERO ESCRÍBANME EH! A atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Saludos!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	6. El antiguo diario

Cap 6: El antiguo diario  
  
Al llegar al lugar, Sakura vio cómo se llenaba de luz y de un fuerte vendaval que casi la pone en peligro. La joven Akasaki permanecí inmóvil, inmune a cualquier efecto. Parecía que algo la estuviera protegiendo...  
  
La luz enceguecía, pero permitía ver con claridad el antiguo mausoleo del bosque, tenía unas antiguas escrituras que no podía reconocer.  
  
-SAKURA!!!!!!!!-Sy y T  
  
-Hermano, Syaoran...-S  
  
-Qué está sucediendo aquí? Qué le sucede?-Sy, To, T, K  
  
-Sólo miren el mausoleo, tiene unas extrañas escrituras-Yue  
  
-Es chino antiguo-Dijo Syaoran poniendo atención a pesar de la luz que manaba del lugar-Creo que soy capaz de leerlo.-Sy  
  
Rita ponía tanta concentración en no ser vencida por el sueño que parecía hipnotizada. Pero de repente se volteó mirando a sus expectantes compañeros  
  
-Aquí hay algo...Li, me han dicho que tú vienes de Hong Kong, tal vez puedas descifrar este mensaje...-Sy  
  
Li comenzó a leer lentamente el mensaje grabado en la piedra  
  
-Quien sea guiado por las ánimas voladoras del bosque hacia este lugar, será capaz de usar la magia derivada de las cartas Clow para desenterrar un misterio que, latente en la tierra, espera estallar para cambiar el mundo"- Sy  
  
-Eso quiere decir que debo usar tu báculo, Sakura?-R- El asustado naturalmente pálido rostro de Rita era grabado en la cinta de Tomoyo  
  
-Si no lo haces pondrás en peligro a todos- Dijo con seriedad Yue  
  
Rita miró a Yue con preocupación  
  
-Por favor Rita, toma mis cartas-la voz de Sakura hizo dejar atrás la mirada absorta de la joven  
  
-Será mejor que pienses en una buena manera de desenterrar lo que sea que se encuentre ahí abajo-Rita escuchó las palabras de Syaoran y sintió tanta presión y tanta responsabilidad, que en su cabeza, las desordenadas ideas aportadas se alistaron tan rápidamente que al instante formuló la decisión  
  
"Es una ecuación muy simple" "Aquí abajo se encuentra la solución a los misteriosos hechos que me han rodeado desde que vine aquí y seguramente mucho más de los que me imagino. Si para liberar esto hay que usar las cartas Sakura...hay que usar una carta capaz de desenterrarlo y para eso es está..." (frente a sus ojos sus manos hacían desfilar las Sakura Cards )  
  
-Ya está, debo usar TIERRA! Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella de Sakura préstame por única vez tus poderes para develar el misterio que el mausoleo esconde...TIERRA!-R  
  
Con un terremoto Tierra hizo un surco en el mausoleo donde se escondía un libro que a Sakura se le hizo muy familiar  
  
-Es-es el mismo libro que nos llevó a la dimensión en Hong Kong- dijo Sakura sorprendida  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo pudo llegar aquí?- Kero no podía entender cómo la magia había trasladado el libro tantos kilómetros  
  
-Si lo abro quizás encuentre la solución- dijo Rita, mientras sus manos tomaban suavemente el libro  
  
-Pero si lo haces, puedes desaparecer-La voz de Touya hizo que los ojos de Rita lo miraran de una forma indescriptible  
  
-Además, la última vez que ese libro se abrió, todos quedamos inundados, quién sabe lo que podría suceder ahora-Tomoyo recordó el incidente de Hong Kong  
  
-Prefiero aceptar el riesgo y evitar que todos desaparezcan- pronunció con valentía Rita, y acto seguido sus delicados dedos abrieron con lentitud el libro, un poco más y ya casi está abierto....todos, incluyéndola a ella, cerraron apretadamente los ojos...pero nada sucedió y el aire se llenó de suspiros de alivio cuando todos abrieron sus ojos y contemplaron que la situación.  
  
-Pues bien déjame ver que dice Ay! No puedo entender nada...-R  
  
-Déjame verlo...-Syaoran comenzó a leer con lentitud el libro  
  
- A quien ha podido abrir este libro le tocarán vivir fuertes aventuras. Los espíritus aguardan escondidos en todas partes. Dejo en ti la voluntad de atraparlos y de llevar una misión muy importante, que no tuve el privilegio de hacer...haz que queden encerrados en cartas Clow o su descendencia...De esa forma quienes deben resguardar el mundo de los poderes oscuro-malignos se volverán más fuertes...- Sy  
  
-Eso es todo??? –R, S, K, To,  
  
-Así es, parece que se interrumpe. Todo lo demás está en blanco-Sy  
  
-(Sakura)HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!(Rita y los demás)QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pero-pero no di-dice nada más. Cómo atraparé a los espíritus?, tendré muchos problemas?, qué pasará conmigo cuando lo haga?, por qué fui elegida para esta misión?, qué tengo que ver yo con esa hechicera??????no puede ser!!!-R  
  
-Es extraño que no tenga guardianes...-Sakura estaba algo extrañada  
  
Kero apoyó su pequeña manito sobre Rita y le dijo-Tú tranquila, Rita, de seguro has sido elegida por tus capacidades. Y por las luchas, no tengas problemas, Sakura, Yue y yo nos encargaremos de ayudarte.-K  
  
-Syaoran, tú también participarás, verdad?-Sakura miró a Li con su bella sonrisa de siempre y lo hizo en sonrojar.  
  
-Ay, por qué el mocoso tiene que venir con nosotros?- Kero se quejó indignado.  
  
-Porque él siempre me ha ayudado a lo largo de las capturas de las cartas Clow y además, no sabemos qué puede pasar.-K  
  
-Genial, tendré nuevas aventuras para filmar de mi querida Sakura!*_* -Tomoyo se veía tan emocionada y feliz  
  
Rita había guardado silencio y miraba fijamente a Touya, cuyo silencio parecía mostrarlo ausente de todo. Y entonces se preguntó qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza....  
  
Comentario de la autora: OK, hace mucho que no escribo y merece una explicación verdad? Bueno es que en el colegio me estuvieron exigiendo mucho, además a los de Cartoon Network se les ocurrió sacar a Sakura y pusieron una banal absurda copia llamada "Correctora Yui" (léase en forma ridícula) `_´, por lo que se me está yendo la inspiración. A partir del próximo capítulo las aventuras, peligros y por qué no, romance ¬_¬jeje, van a colmar este fanfic. En caso de que se les mezclen los diálogos entre los personajes (me cuesta mucho decir de una buena forma a quién pertenece cada diálogo, esto está más para ser dibujado que para ser relatado), POR FAVOR AVÍSENME. Mi casilla de mail está casi vacía y me inclino a pensar que mi fanfic no interesa T_T. Ya saben la dire atirakinomoto@hotmail.com Escriban eh!  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima cosa que necesite explicar!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	7. La primera aventura!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 7: La primera aventura!!!!!!!!  
  
Hora de Literatura. La mayoría de los alumnos casi dormían, pero Rita y Naomi, envueltas en un mundo de palabras están tan despiertas y concentradas en la clase, que nada podía perturbarlas. En general, ambas eran excelentes alumnas, pero Rita tenía severos problemas con los deportes, el único que practicaba con soltura era el fútbol y tenía que dar otro examen, de lo contrario no aprobaría la materia. En todos los demás deportes, era terrible.  
  
-Bueno, para profundizar un poco más este tema tan interesante, harán un trabajo con sus conclusiones sobre las enseñanzas de este libro...- (profesora)  
  
(Rita)"Genial, podré hacerlo con Naomi, Akito y por qué no, con el dulce de Yukito ||^_ ^||"  
  
-Para hacerlo más interesante harán el trabajo en parejas, que yo misma organicé. Tengan cuidado, puede dar a opiniones opuestas... -(profesora)  
  
(Rita)"Ummm Y ahora qué hago?"  
  
-Bien, Tsukishiro hará su trabajo con Tadakana, Akasaki Akito con Raike Satsuki y Akasaki Rita con...-(profesora)  
  
"Con Kinomoto no, por favor no quiero tener más problemas, estoy tratando de llevarme bien..."R  
  
-Con Kinomoto Touya-(profesora)- Rita casi se cae de la sorpresa, se puso tan pálida que Naomi creyó que estaba enferma  
  
-Bueno, espero que todos logren llevarse bien y hacer un buen trabajo, dentro de 2 días darán sus comentarios en clase.- (profesora)  
  
El timbre sonó. Cual acusado que acaba de recibir su pena máxima, Rita salió caminando lentamente...  
  
-No creo que tengas problemas...porque lograron aclarar su malentendido, verdad?-Naomi observaba la cara de condena de su amiga  
  
-Sí, pero eso no es suficiente, no tengo intenciones de nueva discusión, además este tema...-R  
  
-Mira quiénes están ahí!!!-N  
  
En la puerta de salida, Touya y Yukito conversaban  
  
-Hola! Naomi los interrumpió con su acento alegre -Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, Tsukishiro. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que comencemos a planear el trabajo los 4 juntos, aunque estemos separados, por qué no volvemos a nuestras casas contando nuestras ideas.-N  
  
-Está bien, ya tengo algunas ideas formuladas...-R  
  
-Me encantará escucharlas Rita. Se ve que estás dispuesta a sacarte un 10- Yukito le sonrió a la joven y ella se quedó sorprendida por el tan acertado comentario.  
  
-Bueno...por empezar...necesitamos entender y explicar el contexto que llevó al escritor a pensar estas singulares ideas por lo que podemos recurrir a videos con documentales, libros, programas de PC educativos, Internet, análisis de expertos, encuestas, láminas explicativas, cuadros...una vez reunido todo el material necesitamos unificarlo de modo que cada fuente de información deje algo útil. Con el desarrollo del contexto podemos dar nuestros puntos de vista, analizando recursos y puntos claves, teniendo en cuenta el significado metafórico de cada palabra. Con esto, entonces, sí tendremos un 10 asegurado. -R(nota de la autora: el trabajo que deben hacer es analizar un poema)  
  
Los tres jóvenes quedaron paralizados. Si era capaz de hacer algo así en tan poco tiempo, entonces si era una alumna brillante, tal como todos la describían.  
  
-Tengo muchos libros, pero no sé dónde puedo encontrar, los videos...les sucede algo?-R  
  
-No, na-nada sólo nos sorprendiste un poco, verdad, chicos?...-N  
  
-Si, si es eso-Y y T  
  
-Ten cuidado, Rita, con la cantidad de libros que debes tener, puedes caerte si los trasladas todos-Yukito le advirtió preocupado.  
  
-Ah, por eso no hay problema! mi primo estará hoy fuera de casa, si quieres puedes venir, Kinomoto, pero debes conseguir los videos^_~-R  
  
Rita no notó el desconcierto en la cara de Naomi, ni la sonrisa de Yukito.  
  
-Ya terminamos! Debes tener hambre...quieres que te prepare algo? A mí se me ha antojado algo especial-R  
  
-Está bien-T  
  
-Apuesto a que lo que te traiga te sorprenderá ^_~-Y la muchacha se fue corriendo a la cocina.  
  
Entretanto, Touya se quedó mirando una foto, en donde una bella niña sonreía a caballito de un adulto.  
  
Rita volvió cargada de unos extraños manjares y de un delicioso aroma especial  
  
-Listo, prueba esto!-R  
  
Touya vio a Rita y la comparó con la niña de la foto. Las dos se parecían, pero la segunda no llevaba anteojos ni esa expresión de tristeza crónica. Más bien irradiaba una profunda alegría.  
  
-Algo me dice que la niña de esa foto ha capturado toda tu atención, verdad?-R  
  
-Es verdad, quién es ella?-T  
  
-No te das cuenta?...Ésa niña soy yo y el hombre que me lleva es mi padre. El tono de voz y la mirada se entristecían simultáneamente.-Todos dicen que he cambiado mucho, es que después de lo que sucedió, nunca volví a ser la misma  
  
-Mi padre era mi mejor amigo y compañero. Mientras mi madre trabajaba, él pasaba todo su tiempo conmigo, contando miles de cosas sobre su tierra natal, Japón. Fue él quien me enseñó a leer cuando apenas era un bebé. Después, mi padre murió, no sabemos bien cómo, sólo desapareció en el lago y de allí en adelante empezaron los problemas. Yo estaba muy triste, pero afortunadamente mi primo vino desde Japón y muchas cosas cambiaron. Por empezar, él descubrió que tenía problemas de visión y comencé a usar estos anteojos. Pero además tuve problemas mucho más graves, los de...de-Rita tuvo un enrojecimiento triste  
  
-No es necesario que me lo digas, no fue mi intención llevarte a que me explicaras todo- T  
  
-Es que he notado que todos comparan a la bella niña feliz con la chica que lleva cara de tristeza crónica y la mayoría se pregunta por qué no he vuelto a ser feliz...Y he aquí la respuesta. Ahora te das cuenta porque me enojé tanto contigo? Los libros que llevaba en mis manos cuando me atropellaste eran los de mi padre, una de las cosas más valiosas de él que tengo. Tú no debes entender el sufrimiento que se siente al perder un ser tan querido.-R  
  
-Te equivocas. Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años-T  
  
-Oh, discúlpame, no fue intención, no sabía nada...R-eso le recordó lo que había escuchado de Yukito "...también podrías ver a tu madre..."  
  
-No tienes nada de que disculparte-T  
  
El largo silencio que siguió se iba volviendo cada vez más incómodo a medida que se estiraba  
  
-Olvidemos mi insolencia, anda, prueba esto!-R  
  
-Qué es?-T  
  
-Pues, son delicias de mi país, lo que tienes en esa taza es mate  
  
-Matte??????? (=Espérame, en japonés)-T  
  
-No, yerba mate. Y esos dulces de allí tienen dulce de leche, pruébalo es riquísimo. Yo sería capaz de comerme potes enteros.-R  
  
-En verdad es delicioso. Te felicito Akasaki, eres una excelente cocinera-T  
  
-Bueno, en realidad eso no lo hice yo....^^U AYY mi cabeza!!!!-R  
  
-Qué te sucede-Touya se paró repentinamente de la mesa  
  
-Me duele un poco, es todo. Pero esta sensación extraña que tengo es mucho más preocupante...-R  
  
FRSH FRSH En el pequeño jardín del frente de la casa los arbustos comenzaron a agitarse ruidosamente. Rita miró por la ventana y lo único que vio fue un destello  
  
-Creo que es un espíritu-dijo atemorizada-Y ahora qué haré??????-R  
  
-Será mejor que lo atrapes, supuestamente tienes poderes..-T  
  
-YOOO???? Ah, si, debe ser cierto!! Y qué pasará contigo??-T  
  
-Si veo que necesitas ayuda, estaré ahí -R  
  
-Pe-pero tú no tienes poderes...qué harás? yo no quiero ponerte en riesgo...T  
  
CRASHH!! un estrépito terrible sacudió el lugar  
  
-Anda, antes de que algún desastre ocurra-R  
  
(en la calle)  
  
-Anda ya puedes salir, no es necesario que hagas todo este escándalo-El tiempo pasaba y Rita se sentía cada vez más ridícula, sin báculo, sin magia, sin nada con que poder defenderse; frente a un espíritu que seguramente debía estar riéndose ella, una niña sola en medio de la calle, indefensa.  
  
"Debe causarle gracia verme aquí" "Quizás si la provocara..." No debió hacerlo.  
  
-Acaso tienes miedo? R  
  
En un instante, una delgada mujer gris con pelo recogido en un rodete apareció frente a ella, mirándola desafiante. Y en un segundo comenzó a hacer miles de perfectas acrobacias, con una agilidad y rapidez increíbles. Rita intentaba atraparla, pero sus reflejos eran lentos e inútiles frente a tan agraciada gimnasta.  
  
-Ay!ay!ay!-R- cada tanto el espíritu conseguía golpearla y la dejaba sin posibilidades de defenderse.  
  
-Ya basta!!-le gritaba la joven, pero era en vano, poco a poco el ánima la guiaba a golpearse contra algo. De repente, LA AGILIDAD, tal como ella la había denominado, saltó y empujó una maceta.  
  
-NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-Rita veía venir el golpe seguro pero algo la empujó...  
  
-Ki-Kinomoto, qué haces aquí?-R  
  
LA AGILIDAD no le dio tiempo a una respuesta. Enojada (qué tenía que hacer ese chico cortándole la diversión?), comenzó a molestar a Touya, esquivando todos sus golpes de artes marciales con facilidad (para los que no saben Touya es principiante), y guiándolo hacia un tronco de árbol, donde lo empujó fuertemente y lo dejó inconsciente mientras Rita miraba su actuar horrorizada. El espíritu sonrió, se inclinó observando a su nueva víctima. Y el festejo no le dio tiempo a advertir la presencia que detrás que detrás de sus gruesos lentes, la miraba enojada. Al voltearse vio que Rita, sacando algo de coraje se acercó a ella lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparla. La joven se arrojó sobre el ánima, pero ésta con una vuelta en el aire, logró evitarla y la hizo caer al suelo  
  
-Nunca podré atraparla, a menos que...-Rita recordó lo veloz que había estado en aquel partido de fútbol y lo bien que se había desenvuelto.-Tal vez si usara esa táctica...-R  
  
Corrió a la par de LA AGILIDAD, esquivando los obstáculos que ésta le imponía y cuando la tuvo bien cerca, la atrapó entre sus brazos. Al hacerlo, el espíritu perdió ese gris opaco y se volvió luminoso. Quedó extrañada al darse cuenta lo fácil que había sido atraparla. Con el ánima entre sus brazos, se acercó a Touya y le susurró:  
  
-Muchas gracias, no tendrías que haberlo hecho, todo esto es mi culpa. Pero creo que de alguna forma puedo compensarlo. Y luego de ponerle las manos en los hombros –R-(el espíritu había quedado amarrado con la cinta de su cabello, se sintió débil, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para desamarrarlo y abrazarlo nuevamente, antes de caer desmayada al lado de Touya).  
  
Cuando Yue, Kero, Syaoran y Sakura llegaron (advertidos por una presencia maligna, salieron corriendo de la casa de Tomoyo), no podían creer lo que veían. Kero gritó sorprendido al ver a Rita.  
  
-Vaya si es poderosa esta chica!-K  
  
-¿????Por qué lo dices, Kero?-S  
  
Y el guardián, mirando el extraño aspecto sonriente del espíritu, le contestó-porque tiene la capacidad de palpar lo intangible y volverlo positivo!-K  
  
-Será mejor que lo conviertas a carta Sakura-Yue le aconsejó con su habitual seriedad.  
  
-ESPÍRITU CREADO POR MADOUSHI CONVIÉRTETE EN CARTA SAKURA, PARA SERVIR A TUS HEREDERAS. HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE Y DE SAKURA Y POR LA VOLUNTAD DE RITA  
  
Y tan sólo en un momento parte de un espíritu se hizo tangible en carta de fondo celeste y la otra se autoguió hacia Rita.  
  
Al día siguiente, Rita y Akito faltaron a clases. Touya se sentía extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había vuelto a ver y sentir cosas que los demás eran incapaces de ver o sentir. Se preguntó si lo de la noche anterior tenía algo que ver. Naomi y Yukito estaban muy preocupados, por la tarde pasaron por la casa de su amiga, y allí su primo les reveló que la joven estaba durmiendo desde de que él había arribado a su casa, el día anterior. La causa, según él, era el cambio de ambiente y exigencias.  
  
Al día siguiente, Rita llegó tarde a clases, luciendo cansada y débil. Al terminar la hora, Touya la encontró en el patio de atrás...  
  
-De repente comienzo a ver y sentir cosas que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo atrás, y tú te encuentras débil y cansada. Tiene algo que ver la captura del espíritu?-T  
  
-El espíritu, ahh si-bostezó fuerte-...el espíritu...-R  
  
Touya se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos adormecidos de la joven. Brillaban menos  
  
-Tú no me habrás dado parte de tus poderes, verdad?-T  
  
-yo....yo...no lo...-suspiro vencido-si, si lo hice, te di parte de mis poderes-R  
  
-De cualquier modo, no quiero que te debilites, puedes ser el blanco de algún espíritu. Te devolveré tus poderes.-T  
  
De repente Rita se llenó de energía. Eso le pasaba cada vez que Touya contradecía sus intenciones.  
  
-No, no lo harás. No lo permitiré porque no sólo tú y yo estamos en peligro, también Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y los guardianes lo están. Tú mismo lo comprobaste, creo que pueden ser hasta más fuertes que las cartas Clow. No quieres proteger a Sakura?-R  
  
Lo dejó en un profundo silencio  
  
-Tú silencio me lo confirma, te quedarás con parte de mis poderes, o me equivoco? Entonces, muchas cosas cambiarán ^_~.Por empezar dejemos de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, sí? Creo que tenemos demasiadas cosas y un gran secreto que me parece muy frío que nos tratemos así. Eso está reservado para las personas que no se conocen y no están relacionadas por algo entre sí. Ah! Me olvidaba, deberás acompañarme en mi nueva aventura, lo harás? No tengo guardianes, y realmente no sé qué hacer cuando me enfrento a un espíritu. Tú fuiste de gran ayuda, sabes? Espero no comprometerte demasiado-R.  
  
-Yo...-T  
  
-RITA!!! Tengo algo que mostrarte, apresúrate-N  
  
-Qué, qué???-Rita estaba algo desorientada, pero igual se dejó llevar por la desmedida alegría de Naomi. Antes de irse tuvo tiempo para decirle al joven...  
  
-Piénsalo...-R  
  
Naomi le hizo leer una novela donde una chica del medioevo había sido elegida para una importante misión. Era una princesa que desconocía su origen, pero estaba siendo educada para ser caballero y dama a la vez. Curiosamente, la joven llevaba de nombre Rita...  
  
-No te sorprendas, Rita es un bello nombre para la protagonista de una novela. Aún no sé qué título ponerle a la historia, lo único que quiero es convertirlo en un best-seller! Hacía mucho tiempo que no se me daba por escribir, me has inspirado! Espera a que lo traduzca!-N  
  
-N-Naomi^^U -R  
  
Y desde lejos, Akito miraba y sonreía...  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza a esclarecerse un poco la cosa, verdad? Pero aún falta mucho. Algunos ya se deben haber dado cuenta, pero yo estoy algo metida en la historia. Hablando un poco de los espíritus, van a poder verlos en una página que se llama Card Captor Argentina!, la webmisstress se ofreció a dibujarlos, pero yo antes debo dar el visto bueno (qué estricta). Para que sepan diferenciar mejor a los nuevos personajes, he aquí una descripción, física y de personalidad de cada uno de ellos (soy un desastre dibujando). Perdonen si hay muchas faltas de dactilografía, el Word se arruinó y estoy trabajando con el WordPad.  
  
Sin más que aclarar se despide.  
  
Atira Kinomoto  
  
RITA AKASAKI  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de enero  
  
Edad:15  
  
Tipo de sangre: A+  
  
Materias favoritas: Casi todas  
  
Materia que odia: Educación física, es mala es casi todos los deportes excepto en fútbol (tiene una explicación)  
  
Club al que pertenece: Club de fútbol, es la única integrante femenina del plantel  
  
Color favorito: Todos menos el gris  
  
Flor favorita: Rosas rojas  
  
Comidas favoritas: Comida japonesa y sudamericana  
  
Comida que odia: Las cosas picantes  
  
Mejor receta: No sabe cocinar ^^U  
  
La cosa que más desea: Un libro de historia nuevo y estanterías para que su biblioteca siga aumentando.  
  
Hobbie: Leer y estudiar  
  
Descripción física (como es que me la imagino): Su cabello levemente ondulado llega hasta los hombros, tiene ojos marrón muy claro, enmarcados en gruesos anteojos de marco negros. Al lado de Yukito (que no es muy alto) se nota que le falta bastante estatura, y al lado de Touya...es un gnomo.  
  
Descripción de personalidad: Es muy inteligente, superdotada, por eso es que ha podido saltearse varios cursos. Es muy comprensiva y buena persona, pero detesta que alguien se le oponga. Sabe perdonar pero es algo explosiva. Sentimentalmente, es un desastre, todos sus amores por ahora, no le han sido correspondidos, lo cual le ha lastimado seriamente y son parte de la tristeza crónica que muestra. Quiere muchísimo a su primo. Se enamora con facilidad, y a veces se pone algo pesimista. Ah! Viene de Sudamérica. Sabe manejar tan bien el japonés como el inglés y el español, pero es desastrosa con las tareas del hogar.  
  
NAOMI TADAKANA  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de noviembre  
  
Edad: 18  
  
Tipo de sangre: B-  
  
Materia favorita: Literatura  
  
Materia que odia: Dibujo  
  
Club al que pertenece: Literatura y teatro  
  
Color favorito: Celeste  
  
Flor favorita: Todas  
  
Comida favorita: Todo pero en ínfimas cantidades (con un solo sushi ya está conforme)  
  
Mejor receta: No hay ningún plato que la desafíe y le salga mal.  
  
La cosa que más desea: Tener novio  
  
Hobbie: Escribir en todo momento y lugar  
  
Descripción física: Tiene bellos rizos dorados y ojos celestes. Es alta, delgada, fácilmente podrían tomarla para ser modelo.  
  
Descripción de personalidad: Naomi es...divertida, despreocupada, muy positiva e incapaz de pelearse con alguien. Le encanta tratar y animar a las personas. Es inocente y alegre, a veces irradia su alegría como si fuera una niña. No tiene temores y aunque debes en cuando interrumpe a las personas, no lo hace al estilo "Nakuru Akizuki" (es decir, intencionalmente), sino de pura distraída que es. Viene de Norteamérica y se sorprende muy seguido de su amiga.  
  
AKITO AKASAKI  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de julio  
  
Edad: 18  
  
Tipo de sangre: 0+  
  
Materia favorita: Todas  
  
Color favorito: Negro  
  
Flor favorita: rosas oscuras  
  
Comida favorita: Carnes rojas  
  
Comida que odia: los dulces  
  
Mejor receta: Todas, es excelente con las tareas el hogar  
  
La cosa que más desea: Un pez como mascota  
  
Descripción física: Akito tiene el pelo oscuro y una mirada implacable e imponente, plasmada en sus ojos negros. Es alto y fuerte.  
  
Descripción de personalidad: Es el primo de Rita, vino desde Japón a Sudamérica cuando el padre de la niña murió. Es un chico serio, maduro, y habla poco. Hace un montón de actividades extraescolares y trabajos y le tiene ciertos celos a Touya. Es muy educado y dulce con su prima, realmente, cuando puede le gusta seguirla como si él fuera su sombra. 


	8. A simple vista inofensivos, a simple tac...

Capítulo 8: A simple vista inofensivos... a simple tacto muy dañinos,  
  
E=Eriol  
  
RING! RING! El teléfono sonó muy lejos, en Inglaterra  
  
-Diga, habla Hiragisawa- E  
  
-Habla Kinomoto, Eriol, me recuerdas? S  
  
-Sakura! Es un placer escucharte de nuevo, cómo has estado? E  
  
-Muy bien, Eriol, y tú? S  
  
-Muy bien, gracias. Dime, qué se te ofrece? E  
  
-Han vuelto a ocurrir cosas extrañas en Tomoeda S  
  
Del otro lado del mundo, Eriol abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido-A qué te refieres? Ya todas las cartas Clow han sido selladas.  
  
-Esta vez no son las cartas Clow las causantes de problemas...sino otras fuerzas...unos espíritus...-Sakura le contó cómo las aves de la antigua hechicera de Hong Kong habían guiado a una nueva chica compañera de su hermano a un mausoleo, donde usando una Carta Sakura, encontraron el mismo diario de Hong Kong, donde decía que los espíritus debían convertirse en cartas.  
  
-Madoushi...-Eriol recordó momentos de tiempos lejanos en Hong Kong, pertenecientes a Clow. Entonces comprendió que, a pesar de todo, ella había llegado a quererlo. Sonrió.  
  
-Eriol, te sucede algo? De repente te quedaste callado... S  
  
-Descuida Sakura, no es nada. Y bien, dime, qué es lo que esos espíritus hacen? E  
  
-Pues sólo Rita, la chica elegida por las aves, y mi hermano se han enfrentado a uno hasta ahora. Según ellos me han dicho, poseen mucha energía y gustan de demostrarla violentamente. Por suerte, Rita pudo apresarlo.  
  
-Apresar a un espíritu? Eso es prácticamente imposible, se necesitan muchos poderes. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esa chica? E  
  
-Akasaki Rita. S  
  
-Akasaki...he oído ese apellido alguna vez...ha demostrado esa chica alguna característica que la crea poseedora de poderes, además de ésta? E  
  
-Pues...es superdotada, pudo ver algo que mi hermano no vio y hay veces que siento alrededor de ella un aura maligna. S  
  
-Aura maligna? Para convertir esos espíritus a carta hay que positivizarlos, no se puede tener energía negativa. Siempre tienes esa sensación? E  
  
-No, sólo la sentí una vez, el resto del tiempo me siento muy bien a su lado. S  
  
-Hay algún ser con poderes que la acompañe? E  
  
-No. Pero dado que yo soy la única que puede convertirla en carta Sakura, Yue, Kero y Syaoran han decidido ayudarnos. S  
  
-Qué extraño... Y cómo es que esa muchacha pudo enfrentarse al espíritu? E  
  
-Me ha dicho que lo apresó de una manera muy simple. Aprovechando la distracción por el festejo de haber vencido a mi hermano pudo debilitarlo. Aún así, ella está muy angustiada, no sabe quién puede guiarla, ni como atacar y defenderse de las cartas... S  
  
¿-Cuál fue el espíritu que atrapó? E  
  
-Al transformarse en carta adquirió el nombre de "agilidad" S  
  
-Con eso, lo único que puede hacer es evitar ataques...E  
  
-Por eso es que necesitamos tu ayuda, Eriol. S  
  
-Desafortunadamente me veo obligado a tener que permanecer aquí momentáneamente. Tan rápido como solucione mis problemas, iré a resolver las dudas que pueda, en compañía de Kaho, Nakuru y Spinel. Mientras tanto Sakura, toma la precaución de pasar más tiempo con esa joven. E  
  
-Y en caso de que la ataquen desprevenida? S  
  
-Será mejor que esa chica tome conocimientos en artes marciales...E  
  
-Y para eso está...Syaoran S  
  
-Así es. Cuídate mucho Sakura, y perdona que no pueda prestarte mi ayuda en este momento. E  
  
-Nos mantendremos en contacto más seguido, verdad? S  
  
-Sí, me gustaría estar al tanto de la situación. E  
  
-Así será Eriol. Adiós. S  
  
-Adiós Sakura. E  
  
Yukito y Rita charlaban sentados en un árbol del patio de atrás. Rita se muestra muy preocupada y de tanto en tanto desvía su vista hacia el suelo. Su pelo, levemente ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, descansa sobre sus hombros, que llevan el uniforme de la secundaria Seijou, al igual que Yukito.  
  
-Toda esta situación debe estar confundiéndote mucho. De repente tienes que lidiar con espíritus sin saber el porqué.  
  
-Así es Yukito. Pero me da mucho más miedo no tener con qué tener que enfrentarme, no soy capaz de atacar. No sé quién me eligió para esto, y dudo mucho de mis capacidades, ya ves, soy un desastre para el 98% de los deportes...R  
  
-Confía en que Yue y yo estaremos ayudándote... Y sé que Touya pondrá toda su voluntad para hacerlo también. Y  
  
-Muchas gracias-Rita miró para arriba y continuó-debe estar resultándole difícil aceptar que ahora posee algo de la persona con la que hace tan sólo unos días se llevaba tan mal. Pero disfruto mucho cuando complico a las personas de ese modo ^_~- Rita se rió un poco de su ironía, pero rápidamente retomo su seriedad -Sólo espero que no suceda nada grave...  
  
-TADAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!- ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al ver que de la nada tenían frente a sus ojos un afiche de un festival de artesanías.  
  
-Naomi! ¿Dónde descubriste eso? R  
  
-Los andaban repartiendo por ahí. Ah! Ustedes ya están invitados!- los chicos se miraron y sonrieron por la invitación  
  
-También lo estarán Sakura, Li y Tomoyo. N  
  
-Supongo que también invitarás a Touya, verdad? R- Yukito sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Naomi.  
  
-Touya?...te refieres a Kinomoto?- Creí que no te caía bien, o no lo suficiente para llamarle por su nombre o hacerle una invitación...  
  
-Bueno...me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, Naomi. Y creo que necesito reparar mi error de alguna forma-Interiormente, Rita no sabía cómo terminar de agradecerle...  
  
-Naomi me dejas invitarlo personalmente?  
  
-Cla-claro, Rita  
  
-Entonces iré ya mismo!- Y saltando del árbol, con una increíble agilidad, la misma que había usado para su prueba de educación física; y se encaminó para buscar a su nuevo amigo.  
  
-Hey Tsukishiro, no creí que nuestro plan iba a ser tan exitoso...Naomi le dio a su compañero un suave codazo..._  
  
-Yo tampoco- Yukito permaneció mirando a la otra joven alejarse un rato largo...  
  
-Ay! No te imaginas lo cuánto que esto me inspira para seguir escribiendo!- Naomi abrazó a su cuadernillo fuertemente y salió corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca..  
  
-Hola!-Rita saludó a Touya tímidamente. El chico cargaba pesados libros Rita, tomando algunos le sonrió y para contrarrestar su cara de asombro, le dijo-Si te ayudo podrás terminar más rápido con esto. Además yo ya estoy acostumbrada a llevar libros...  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudas? T  
  
-Es que quiero hacerte una invitación...a un festival de artesanías R  
  
-Y por qué a mí? T  
  
-Porque quiero-la joven se expresó en un tono alegre e inocente, casi riéndose  
  
-Aún sientes la necesidad de agradecerme... T  
  
-Sí...-Rita miró a un costado-Cómo lo sabías?  
  
-Me dio la impresión. Eso me pasa por llevar parte de tus poderes. Pero no tienes a necesidad de hacerlo. T  
  
-Ah, sí? Pero hay algo que no has detectado... R  
  
Touya la miró algo intrigado...  
  
-Y es que también deseo convertirme en tu amiga R  
  
Llegó a su casa después de su práctica de fútbol. Estaba cansada y muerta de hambre, su estómago rugía cual fiera atacante.  
  
-Te ves hambrienta...Tal vez quieras comer conmigo  
  
Rita abrió los ojos sorprendida- Akito??? No se supone que tienes que estar trabajando?  
  
-Sí, pero el chico al que suplantaba volvió y ya puedo tener un poso más de tiempo libre  
  
-GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Rita casi saltaba de la emoción y casi sin darse cuenta tenía abrazado a su primo.  
  
-Me encanta que estés de buen humor. Te ves muy feliz. Sucede algo? A  
  
-Es que Naomi acaba de invitarme a un festival de artesanías...iremos junto a Yukito, Tomoyo, Touya...R  
  
-Puedo acompañarte?- Akito la interrumpió  
  
-De verdad quieres?- Rita estaba emocionada  
  
-Claro. Después de todo, te debo una salida...  
  
-Hoy realmente soy afortunada! Si vas, entonces tengo que presentarte a Sakura, a Li y a Tomoyo.  
  
Y antes de sentarse en la mesa y liberar a la fiera que rugía en su estómago, Rita miró a Akito a los ojos  
  
e imprevistamente le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias!- exclamó la joven después de hacerlo.  
  
Se suponía que Akito debía estar acostumbrado a eso, dado que en Sudamérica es la forma es que se saludan entre los amigos...pero el hecho de que haya sido imprevisto, lo hizo sonrojar un poco...  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Naomi ya habían arribado cuando Rita y Akito llegaron. Rita presentó su primo a todos sus nuevos amigos y nuevamente Sakura sintió esa presencia de maldad. Como Syaoran parecía no sentir nada, Sakura no hizo observación alguna del fenómeno, pero disimuladamente la maestra de cartas miró hacia arriba buscando algo extraño; para su sorpresa no había ningún espíritu causando estragos, todo parecía normal.  
  
Por último llegaron Touya y Yukito. Cuando Touya vio a su hermana abrazada por el "chiquillo", inmediatamente los celos lo exaltaron. Ya estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima cuando una chica de escasa altura, anteojos y pelo castaño claro rojizo se le interpuso en el camino. Akito quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su prima.  
  
-Oye qué haces, deja que mate a este chiquillo, está pasando los límites con mi hermana. T  
  
Con extraña tranquilidad, Rita le replicó- Piensas impedir algo tan único como el amor? Sabes perfectamente que ellos se aman profundamente...Amar y ser correspondido verdaderamente es un privilegio que no todos lo tienen...- sus ojos reflejaron una mirada melancólica, semi-escondida tras los gruesos cristales de sus anteojos.-Por eso te pido que no impidas que algo tan bello siga creciendo, prométeme que lo harás, sí?- La escena quedó grabada en la cámara de Tomoyo.  
  
El silencio reinó por varios minutos. Naomi, algo impaciente por entrar lo ahogó.  
  
-Por qué no vamos entrando, vamos, no esperarán a que anochezca!- Y entusiasmó a los demás para que la sigan, todos fueron, excepto Sakura, Syaoran y Rita.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Rita. No sabes lo molesto que se pone mi hermano cuando me ve con Syaoran. S  
  
-En verdad te lo agradezco- A Syaoran le costó un poco admitir que si no fuera por la muchacha, posiblemente estaría acogotado o golpeado por ese sujeto.  
  
-No tienen nada que agradecerme!-dibujó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- Después de todo, les confieso, estoy cumpliendo con una promesa. Además aún me debe una respuesta...Por suerte mi primo no sufre de celos, porque aún no le he dado motivos ^_~. Pero vayamos entrando, los demás deben estar esperándonos! R  
  
Tan rápido como los tres chicos se unieron al resto, Naomi tomó la mano de Rita y comenzó a llevarla de un stand a otro, haciéndola probar cosas.  
  
-Haces bien en defender esa pareja tan linda, Rita...Sakura y Li son muy dulces!!!!-Naomi le dijo en secreto mientras miraba encantada a la joven pareja.-Ay! Daría cualquier cosa con tal de un chico se comporte conmigo tal como Li se comporta con Sakura!!!!!!!!!!-Naomi suspiró imaginándose a su próximo amor...  
  
-Parece que Rita está aprendiendo a controlar tus celos de hermano, Touya- Yukito le señaló riendo.  
  
-Cállate, quieres. T  
  
-Yukito, ven aquí, mira esto!-Naomi lo llamó entusiasmada. Rita se sorprendió un poco por cómo su amiga había cambiado su forma de dirigirse al joven. Y antes de irse rumbo al stand, Yukito le dedicó una bella sonrisa a su mejor... amigo?  
  
De atrás una fría voz masculina le advirtió, susurrando-Ten cuidado con esa chica, está rodeada de peligro...  
  
Y Touya se volteó buscando al dueño de esa misteriosa voz, pero sólo encontró una muchedumbre comprando artesanías.  
  
-Qué bonitos! Anda, Rita, pruébatelos- Naomi incitó a su mejor amiga a que probara un par de pendientes que representaban estrellas de 10 ángulos.  
  
-Usas pendientes???-el resto de los chicos, excepto Akito se mostraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Claro. En mi país, cuando una niña nace, le regalan aretes de oro y se lo colocan cuando apenas ha nacido. Es una costumbre de origen desconocido, aunque sé que en China también se practica, no es así Li? R  
  
-Así es. Sy  
  
-Y en Norteamérica- agregó Naomi- hay un porcentaje de padres que se oponen a esta tradición, por eso existen lugares especiales, del tipo hippie donde se hacen.  
  
-Es muy interesante!- a Sakura le entusiasmó escuchar las costumbres de Occidente.  
  
-Rita, te quedan muy lindos!- Naomi mostraba el entusiasmo de una niña.  
  
-Tú crees? Ummm no lo sé... R  
  
-Deberías comprarlos, se te ven genial! N  
  
-No sé si hacerlo... y ustedes qué piensan? R  
  
-Se te ven muy lindos!- Sakura respondió sonriendo  
  
-Gracias! Y tú que piensas, Akito? R  
  
-Esos pendientes sólo aumentan tu natural belleza. Cualquier cosa se ve bien en ti. A  
  
-En-en ver-verdad piensas eso? Entonces los llevaré!. Y mientras Rita compraba sus nuevos pendientes, Sakura continuaba sintiendo esa horrible aura maligna, pero además de ella había una presencia diferente...  
  
Una vez finalizada la 1º compra, Naomi la llevó a otro stand y la entusiasmó para que comprara una extraña pulsera  
  
Y luego le regaló una cadenita con un dije de alas de fuego, unidas por una simulada gota de agua, de la que colgaban dos cintas. Las alas y la gota estaban hechas con minerales. Los chicos siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que la misma Naomi, cansada, invitó a todos los demás a descansar un rato.. Yukito sugirió comer algo, entonces Naomi invitó a todos con las delicias del lugar y acompañada por Akito fueron a buscarlas. Los demás acordaron esperarlos en el parque contiguo a la feria. Dentro del bolso de Sakura, Kero se movía impacientemente, esperando algún manjar.  
  
-Este lugar...-Rita miraba a los costados, había tenido esa sensación desde que adquirió esos aros y se había ido incrementando a medida que adquiría más artesanías..Sakura la miró preocupada, tal vez Rita también había sentido esa aura...o esa presencia..  
  
-Qué sucede?  
  
-Es algo que me hace sentir extraña... Desde que adquirí estos pendientes he tenido esta sensación...y a medida que Naomi y yo comprábamos más cosas, fue aumentando...  
  
Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, automáticamente los pendientes, la cadenita y la pulsera abandonaron, poseídos por alguna ánima, a su dueña sin causarle dolor alguno, y comenzaron a tomar más tamaño. Y cuando dejaron de crecer, comenzaron a atacar a Rita sin darle tregua. Yue y Kerberos adquirieron sus verdaderas formas e intentaron proteger a la joven, pero fue en vano. Eso hacía que las armas retornaran los ataques más seguidos.  
  
-AYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA USA SLEEP, PONDRÁS A NAOMI, AKITO Y A TODO EL FESTIVAL EN PELIGRO!!!!!!  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura hazlo por tu nueva dueña, LIBÉRATE! SLEEP!- El festival cayó en un sopor profundo.  
  
-Cómo haremos para detener estos ataques?-Syaoran no podía ayudar a la joven, ni el fuego, ni el viento ni el trueno podían detener a unas armas de metal tan poderosas.  
  
-Sakura, usa time!-Kero le dio la solución más correcta, mientras que todo era grabado en la cámara de Tomoyo y Rita trataba de esquivar de alguna forma los ataques. La conmoción no le permitía pensar con claridad.  
  
-TIME!- Pero la carta sólo pudo hacer efecto durante, aproximadamente 5 segundos.  
  
-No funciona!  
  
-QUÉEEE!!!!!-Rita estaba paralizada del terror. La pulsera, convertida en un disco filoso casi se incrusta en ella, si no fuera por Syaoran, que la jaló de un brazo hacia abajo.  
  
-Gracias!!-El arma quedó incrustada en un árbol. Ahora el resto de las armas comenzaban a arremeter contra Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Touya y Tomoyo.  
  
-SHIELD!-Todos quedaron protegidos, excepto Rita...  
  
"Necesito usar al espíritu que positivicé la vez anterior. Pero, cómo hacerlo? Ya sé, piensa en las adivinas, ellas llaman espíritus del más allá. Madoushi, hasta donde yo sé, fue una adivina que veía el futuro en el agua...vamos! apresúrate!, piensa!, el próximo ataque será certero. Ya sé!" R  
  
Con sus ojos cerrados...  
  
-INVOCO AL ESPÍRITU DE LA AGILIDAD PARA QUE ME BRINDE TODO SU PODER Y PUEDA APROVECHAR SUS HABILIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-La chica abrió sus ojos...Todos los ataques, cada vez más eficaces eran esquivados con rapidez por la joven, entre saltos, vueltas en el aire y cualquier acrobacia de un gimnasta experimentado, aunque ella nunca había aprendido ese arte.  
  
-Increíble!-Aún así, la agilidad era incapaz de detener ataques.  
  
-Sakura, haz algo antes que pierda sus fuerzas y esas armas la hieran! T  
  
-Hermano?! S  
  
-Hazlo Sakura!-Yue y Kero temían que el tiempo y las energías se estuvieran agotando.  
  
-WOOD! Las armas se resistían a ser sujetadas por las ramas, rompiéndolas, pero Wood insistió y cuando pudo apresar fuertemente a las armas...  
  
-FREEZE!-Incluso la cadena, que había intentado aferrarse a la pierna de Rita quedó congelada, aunque sin afectar a la joven hechicera espiritual.  
  
-Rita. Algo cansada, se acercó a los bloques de hielo y los tocó suavemente. Lo mismo hizo con el disco, todos las armas brillaron fuertemente y el hielo se derritió.  
  
-ESPÍRITU CREADO POR MADOUSHI, CONVIÉRTETE EN CARTA, HAZLO POR TUS HEREDERAS!  
  
Los espíritus tomaron, en parte, forma de carta, perdiendo todo su tamaño. El resto se depositó en unos pequeños artículos artesanales, que descansaban en las manos de Rita.  
  
-The weapons...-Sakura se quedó mirando perpleja la extraña simbología de la nueva carta. Reconocía los lazos que pendían del amuleto, los había visto en Hong Kong, pero no esas alas de fuego, aunque la gota la atribuía al hecho de que Madoushi manejaba la magia del agua.  
  
-Me pregunto que representarán esas alas-Rita suspiró mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura.  
  
-Ambas hicieron un buen trabajo!-Kero las felicitó.  
  
-Gracias!- Respondieron las hechiceras a coro.  
  
-Y lo mejor de todo es que pude grabar todo en mi cámara de video-To  
  
-To-Tomoyo ^_^UUUUUU  
  
-Jojojojojo-To  
  
-Ah! Rita, se me olvidaba. Hablé con Eriol y me recomendó que aprendieras artes marciales con Syaoran-S  
  
Rita se inclinó frente a la parejita, aunque mucha falta no le hacía y sonriendo, exclamó –Si el joven Li acepta apostar toda su paciencia, entonces me convertiré en su discípula. Te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí ^_~  
  
Con algo de nerviosismo, Li aceptó el nuevo desafío.  
  
-Les has mencionado algo de esto a Naomi y a Akito?-Sakura preguntó con algo de preocupación.  
  
-Preferí no hacerlo, Sakura. Realmente noté el peligro que corren las personas que saben de esto y creo que ya es suficiente con que todos ustedes lo sepan. Con el tiempo, si junto la fortaleza suficiente como para defenderlos, entonces se los diré, pero no por ahora.  
  
-RING! RING!- El teléfono sonó lejos, nuevamente en Inglaterra...  
  
-Diga, habla Hiragisawa.  
  
-Eriol? Habla Sakura...  
  
-Es un gusto escucharte nuevamente Sakura, pero no pasó mucho tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez. Sucedió algo?  
  
-Ayer por la noche atrapamos a The Weapons, otro espíritu  
  
-Qué bien...Ahora por lo menos, esa chica tendrá con que defenderse...  
  
Aclaración de la autora: Si, si es cierto, me demoré un buen rato en escribir este capítulo, pero ando con falta de inspiración (de seguro se dieron cuenta por lo deprimente del título). Por eso es que me tomaré un mes sabático, así que apelo a su ayuda para agregarle nuevos capítulos a este fanfic, más o menos tres o cuatro, dado que tengo desarrollados capítulos más avanzados, pero creo que falta algo en el medio. Si están inspirados pero falta el espíritu, yo tengo una lista aquí disponible así que escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com. Me encantaría que colaboren con este fic!!!! Ah! Ya me estaba olvidando, en el capítulo 7 es Rita quien le entrega sus poderes a Touya, por la conversación del capítulo 5, recuerdan?  
  
,. Creo que eso es todo, si tienen dudas y/o comentarios, me encantaría escucharlos! (Mejor dicho, leerlos)  
  
Saludos!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	9. Un nuevo...desafío??

CapÃ­tulo 9: Un nuevo...desafio??  
  
Ante todo, querÃ­a decirles que este capÃ­tulo no lo escribÃ­ yo...Su autora es Lilika, asÃ­ que todos los comentarios sobre este capÃ­tulo, que a mi sinceramente me encantÃ³, escrÃ­banselos a Lilika@universoccs.zzn.com. Si este capÃ­tulo les gustÃ³ y quieren leer otras de sus historias, pueden ir a http://asuka.metropoliglobal.com, en la secciÃ³n de fanfics interactivos. Desde ya muchas gracias a Lilika por haber colaborado con mi fanfic!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-ahhh...porque a Hiragisawa se le abrÃ¡ ocurrido esto, bueno de que vale que proteste porque ya lo acepte, solo espero que esta chica no me traiga problemas -sy  
  
-si tienes pasiencia nada va a pasar Syaoran -s  
  
-Sakura?! no te habÃ­a visto -sy  
  
-porque tan solo, te estaba buscando -s  
  
-lo siento, sabes que me gusta esta aquÃ­ -sy  
  
-si lo se, siempre vienes al mÃ¡s lejano  
  
arbol del patio de la escuela -s  
  
-(le sonrie)si, pero no te quedes ahÃ­ sientate conmigo -sy  
  
-bueno, gracias, y como te decÃ­a tienes que ser pasiente, ya veras que todo va a salir muy bien ademÃ¡s yo creo que fue buena idea la de Eriol, tu eres exelente en artes marciales y eres el indicado para enseÃ±arle a Rita como defenderse aunque ahora tambÃ­Ã©n tiene al espiritu que capturo en el festival -s  
  
-si asÃ­ es -sy- pero ella siempre dice que es mala para los deporte y eso me preocupa porque siendo asÃ­ le costara aprender artes marciales  
  
-por eso te digo que seas pasiente, ademÃ¡s aunque ella diga eso siempre se esfuersa en todo lo que hace y estoy segura de que todo ira muy bien  
  
-si supongo que si, aunque la verdad mÃ¡s que nada lo acepte porque tu me lo pediste, porque nunca me ha interesado mucho ser maesro de artes marciales  
  
-si ya lo se pero, de todos modos te agradesco que le enseÃ±es (le un beso en la mejilla y toma la mano del joven)ahora vamos que Tomoyo me esta esperando para almorsar -s  
  
-y porque tengo que ir yo si es a ti a quien espera -sy  
  
-que negativo estas hoy! vamos acompaÃ±ame no seas malo  
  
-esta bien (le dice sonriendo) siempre me convences de todo, vamos  
  
-gracias (lo abraza fuerte, y el le vuelve a sonreir)  
  
-hasta que llegas Sakura, porque tardaste tanto? -t  
  
-es que Syaoran no querÃ­a venir -s  
  
-porque que pasa? -t  
  
-no se hoy esta muy negativo -s  
  
-no es eso solo pensaba Sakura -sy  
  
-protestabas que es distinto, porque no te hacÃ­a mucha gracia el tener que enseÃ±ar artes marciales -s  
  
-no es que no me guste ya te lo dije solo es que... -sy  
  
-no tienes ganas Li -t  
  
-algo asÃ­ Daidouji -sy  
  
-bueno pero ahora que aceptaste no te puedes echarte atras -s  
  
-lo se, la verdad no me molesta para nada, pero ya te dije que acepte mÃ¡s que nada porque tu me lo pediste -sy  
  
-si ya se -s  
  
en eso aparecen Yukito, Rita y Naomi  
  
-hola chicos -y  
  
-Yukito, Rita que hacen por aquÃ­ -s  
  
-oye Sakura no te olvides de mi -n  
  
-lo siento naomi no te habÃ­a visto y mi hermano? -s  
  
-ahora viene -r  
  
-y a que vinieron ustedes? -t  
  
-es que quierÃ­a preguntarle a Li cuando empesaremos con las clase de artes marciales?  
  
-justo de eso hablabamos hace un momento -t  
  
-si asÃ­ es, pero creo que cuanto antes empesemos mejor, asÃ­ que si puedes ir hoy a mi casa te lo agradeserÃ­a -sy  
  
-claro solo dime a que hora y tambiÃ©n claro donde vives  
  
-a las 6:00 p.m mas p menos y la direcciÃ³n Yukito la sabe asi que el te acompaÃ±e  
  
-bueno barbaro ahÃ­ nos veremos  
  
-yo puedo ir? -n  
  
-claro yo no tengo problema -sy  
  
-que bien estonces iremos los tres -n  
  
-los cuatro diras porque de seguro Touya va a queres ir -y  
  
si tienes razÃ³n -r- iremos los cuatro  
  
horas despues a las 5:45 p.m  
  
ding dong, ding dong  
  
-ya voy -sy  
  
(la puerta se abre)-hola Syaoran! -s  
  
-ah eras tu hola Sakura como estas? llegaste temprano -sy  
  
-si es que querÃ­a estar en rato contigo antes de que lleguen los demÃ¡s especialmente mi hermano -s  
  
-si la verdad no me hizo mucha gracia que quisiera venir pero bueno...(dijo rodeandola con sus brazos)la vardad es que te iba a llamar pero luego se me hizo tarde, quieres tomar algo?  
  
-claro gracias  
  
preparo te y lo sirvio con unos bocadillos se sentaron en un mullido sillon de la sala y se quedaron alli charlando  
  
-tuviste alguna otra noticia de Hiragisawa? -sy  
  
-si le volvÃ­ a llamar -s  
  
-para que? -dijo sy serio  
  
-que celoso eres solo fue para informarle de la situaciÃ³n -s  
  
-no lo estoy -dijo sy alarmado  
  
-si lo eres (le besa la mejilla) pero de todos modos me gustas asÃ­ tal como eres -s-  
  
Sakura se puso de pie porque escucho el timbre  
  
-yo atiendo -s  
  
-bu...bueno gracias -sy  
  
-hola Tomoyo, Yukito, y Rita, Naomi y mi hermano -s  
  
-hola Sakura ahÃ­ vienen -y  
  
-(se asoma) a si ahÃ­ las veo y mi hermano no luce muy contento  
  
-digamos que mucho no le agrada venir a la casa de Li, pero vino de todos modos -t  
  
-hola Sakura -r y n a la vez  
  
-hola pasen  
  
-quien es Sakura -sy  
  
-eran Rita y los demÃ¡s Syaoran -s  
  
-ya veo entonces me ire a cambiar -sy  
  
-claro yo los atiendo -s  
  
-gracias de nuevo -sy  
  
-es un placer - s  
  
Syaoran le sonriÃ³ con una dulce expresiÃ³n ates de irse e hizo un gesto de saludo ante los recien llegados y se fue a su habitaciÃ³n  
  
-vaya que bonito departamento , pero donde practicaremos? -r  
  
-en la terraza arriba de todo el edificio -s  
  
-en el techo? -n  
  
-si, o por lo menos eso me dijo Syaoran -s  
  
-y porque a ese sujeto se le ocurriÃ³ tan estupida idea? -dijo ty con sarcasmo  
  
-no es una estupida idea es donde siempre practico, si no te gusta bien te podrÃ­as ir -dijo sy entrando a la sala  
  
-bueno no empiecen a pelear mejor empecemos de una vez -s  
  
-si-dijo sonriendo-vamos de una ves -sy  
  
en el techo se echuchaban muchas voces golpes patadas y todo tipo de cosas  
  
-bueno hasta ahora bastante bien, considerando que no sabias nada de esto, aunque hoy solo te he enseÃ±ado cosas simples, pero esto por hoy maÃ±ana seguiremos -sy  
  
-si claro gracias -r  
  
-lo hiciste muy bien rita te felicito lo hiciste bien -n  
  
-si verdad es bastante buena -y  
  
-gracias a todos  
  
cuando rita se puso de pie algo la golpeo muy fuerte y se hubiera caido del techo si no fuera por la opotuna participaciÃ³n de Li que saco su espada  
  
-dios del viento ven en mi ayuda! -sy  
  
la rafaga de viento sostuvo a Rita  
  
-Rita esta bien -s  
  
-si gracias -r  
  
-un nuevo espiritu nos ataca tengan cuidado -ty  
  
-este lugar es muy peligroso y no podemos movernos acon libertad tenemos que halla la forma de salir... -r  
  
  
  
nota: y que les parecio la verdad es que describiendo conbate no soy muy buena asÃ­ que se la dejo a otro espero que la sigas y que este capitulo les haya gustado a todo en especial a atira, porque es su fic.  
  
saludos, saynara Lilika Yanagisawa 


	10. Ay, no, otra vez no!!!!!!

Capítulo 10: Ay, no otra vez, no!!!!!  
  
  
  
Aguarden...- Rita caminó unos pasos, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza. Todos los demás se quedaron atrás  
  
-Debe estar por aquí, escondido en algún lugar...R  
  
-Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Sy  
  
-No lo sé...sólo lo siento  
  
-De qué están hablando?-N  
  
Rita recordó que Naomi estaba ahí con los demás..."AAAAHHH Naomi!!!!!!"Se sintió nerviosa, no sabía qué explicarle...  
  
-No es nada, es que algo me golpeó y...  
  
-Si no fuera por esa repentina ráfaga de viento, te hubieras caído...-Me pregunto qué clase de cosa te golpea de la nada y desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno- Naomi puso su dedo índice en su mentón pensativa.  
  
-Tal vez haya sido una ave-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa-por qué no vamos entrando, sí? Está comenzando a hacer frío...  
  
-Perfecto...y si Li me presta su cocina, prepararé chocolate caliente...La mejor receta contra el frío invernal...Rita, nos acompañas?...-N  
  
-Ustedes vayan yendo, yo enseguida bajo- Rita sonrió, pero todos, en especial Naomi, se quedaron algo extrañados. El bello rostro de Sakura adquirió algo de preocupación..."espero que ocurra ningún desastre, sobretodo ahora que Naomi nos acompaña"  
  
La joven se quedó sola y con la mirada perdida, hacia ningún punto en especial. Y sin que ella lo percibiera, una figura silenciosa semejante a un ofidio fantástico comenzaba erguirse en dirección a la terraza. El reptil antiguo, perteneciente a la mitología china, paró su lento recorrido a sólo un piso de distancia de la azotea. Agito su larga y ondulada cola creando un vendaval que hizo caer los anteojos de Rita, pero ella seguía inmóvil, parecía no haberse percatado de nada. El dragón, levitando, siguió subiendo, manteniendo prudente distancia de las manos de la chica, cuyo tacto acabaría con su poder negativo. Y una vez que la tuvo a su misma altura, fijo sus ojos amarillos en los ojos marrón extra-claro de ella. Repentinamente el ofidio dio un brusco movimiento hacia atrás...y la muchacha dio un paso en el aire.  
  
-Siento una presencia...-S  
  
-Miren aquellas sombras!!!-T  
  
-Quédense aquí!-Sakura y Syaoran salieron afuera. Tomoyo los seguía con su cámara -Sakura acuérdate de Naomi!-Sy  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueña, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! Sleep!  
  
Yukito, a espaldas de Naomi, adquirió su verdadera forma mientras Naomi caía dormida. Antes de salir, Yue la acomodó de manera que no sospechara nada. Luego se dirigió a Touya..-será mejor que me acompañes...Yu  
  
-Fly! Syaoran quédate aquí un momento, en caso que algo llegue a pasarle a Rita-S  
  
El dragón se vio sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de la pequeña hechicera. Intentó huir y cuando lo hizo, Rita cayó al vacío. Desde abajo todos miraron horrorizados la situación.  
  
-Wood!!!!!- Las ramas trajeron a una joven profundamente dormida...Y Sakura suspiró aliviada  
  
-Están bien???-los demás estaban muy pendientes de las dos jóvenes...  
  
-Sí estamos perfectamente recuperadas!- las dos miraron y sonrieron. La sonrisa de Rita fue más frágil.  
  
Era muy difícil explicarle a Naomi algo que ella pudiera creer. Entonces Touya, Sakura, Yukito, Syaoran y Tomoyo se miraban entre ellos buscando una explicación admisible. Naomi los miraba extrañada...y luego hecho a reír  
  
-Discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado, esto siempre me pasa por quedarme por las noches escribiendo...no sé que tengo en la cabeza, jajaja -se rió nerviosa.-Pero...Rita creí que tú no acostumbrabas a trasnochar...  
  
-Ella no se quedó dormida-dijo Touya seriamente- algo le golpeó en la cabeza y la dejó inconsciente.  
  
-Pues sea quien sea ese algo, se está pasando de los límites...-Naomi reflejó su enojo en su bello rostro-De cualquier modo, te sientes bien, Rita?  
  
-Si, ya casi ni me duele...Dios, mira la hora que se hizo, discúlpame Li por haberte robado tanto tiempo, en verdad lo lamento. Será mejor que nos vayamos, verdad...  
  
-Yo me voy con Sakura...-Touya dijo firmemente. Al parecer había advertido las intenciones de su hermana de quedarse un ratito más.-"Si no fuera porque acabo de recobrar el conocimiento, le increparía"-Rita pensó mirándolo muy seriamente. Yukito riendo, dijo –Si no les molesta, yo me quedaré unos minutos más.  
  
-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana!!!-N  
  
Caminando rumbo a casa...  
  
-Por qué no me dijiste que ibas empezar a practicar artes marciales, Rita?- N  
  
-Es que...me daba pena. Naomi, tú ya sabes lo desastrosa que soy para los deportes...^_^UU R  
  
-Pero eres mi mejor amiga...y desde mi punto de vista, todas las cosas que haces las haces perfectamente bien porque pones lo mejor de ti en ellas. Ay! Verte aprendiendo a combatir me dio la inspiración suficiente para escribir 4 capítulos más!!!!!!!!*_*. A propósito, ya leíste el n°3? N  
  
-Si...aunque creo que apareció un personaje nuevo, no? R  
  
-Claro, es un chico...pero aún no tiene nombre...N  
  
-Por ahora parece ser un simple paje...R  
  
Naomi la miró con sagacidad y astucia...-Pero no te creas que lo será por mucho tiempo....  
  
-Qué quieres decirme con eso?- Rita preguntó curiosa e intrigada...  
  
-Que si sigues leyendo mi historia tal vez entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo!!!  
  
(llegando hasta su casa)-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, amiga. Pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo...  
  
-Dilo!-^_^ R  
  
Los ojos cristalinos de Naomi expresaban preocupación....-Cuídate mucho...No quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo de hoy...Ése algo trato de lastimarte, estoy convencida de ello-N  
  
-Descuida Naomi, estaré bien...gracias por preocuparte...hasta mañana!  
  
"Cómo pudo ser que Naomi supiera eso?, no me lo explico...Y qué fue lo que me pasó en la casa de Li?...por qué mis anteojos están rasguñados?..." Rita sacudió la cabeza molesta, odiaba tener tantas preguntas sin respuesta...  
  
La respuesta a sus dos últimas preguntas apareció frente a sus ojos. En su interior algo le decía que no debía mirar directamente a la bestia...  
  
-Invoco al espíritu que se cobija en las Weapons para que haga uso de sus habilidades!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las estrellas-pendientes adquirieron tamaño y se ubicaron por sí solas en sus brazos. La joven hechicera espiritual mirando al piso comenzó a hablar...  
  
-No sé qué clase de espíritu eres, ni qué traes entre tus manos, sólo sé que aunque tenga muy pocas habilidades en mi haber, no te temo. Una vez habrás podido atraparme, dos no!  
  
Rita levantó la vista sin mirarle los ojos...Se sintió como una hormiga frente a un palacio ante el tamaño de la bestia.  
  
-Un dragón?????????????????????  
  
La bestia rugió. Rita trató de cubrirse, pero extraordinariamente no tiró fuego "un dragón que no es capaz de expulsar fuego? Vaya si eres extraño. Sin duda eres un espíritu..."  
  
- La bestia rugió mostrando su orgulloso porte. Comenzó a golpear con sus extremidades el suelo, causando temblores...y cuanto más impactos lograba, más pequeño se hacía...  
  
Sakura venía por el mismo camino, no pudo quedarse más tiempo con Syaoran por la presión de su hermano.  
  
-HOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un dragón que se vuelve pequeño!!!!!!  
  
-Qué...desconcertante...-Ni Touya ni Yukito podían creer lo que veían.  
  
-Será un espíritu?-Y  
  
-Sin duda debemos averiguarlo...Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, hazlo por tu nueva dueña...FLY!!!  
  
Sakura comenzó a volar, pero de repente algo le golpeó y casi cae, si no fuera por Yue.  
  
-Touya miró la escena sobrecogido.  
  
-Parece que ha creado un escudo protector... Aparentemente sólo las personas con poderes espirituales exclusivamente pueden entrar en él.  
  
-Eso significa...T  
  
Yue asintió-Ve y ayúdala, puede necesitarte..  
  
El dragón se siguió encogiendo hasta adquirir el mismo tamaño que su contrincante.  
  
"Parece que quiere que peleemos de igual a igual..."R. El reptil sólo dio un golpe, el necesario para quitarle los anteojos  
  
-Sin mis anteojos no puedo ver! "por qué me los quita?" R  
  
-Tal vez este buscando tu mirada...T  
  
Rita se volteó sorprendida. No podía ver definidamente, pero por la voz reconoció que era Touya  
  
-Qué haces aquí??? Y cómo adivinaste lo que estaba pensando? R  
  
-Tú me lo dijiste T  
  
-Yo? Ése era mi pensamiento! R  
  
-¿??????  
  
El dragón miraba intrincado a los dos chicos. Por encima de ellos, en una rama de un árbol vio a un minúsculo niño que parecía estar divirtiéndose. Reconoció en él a un espíritu hermano...  
  
-Si yo no hable, y tú me escuchaste, entonces nos comunicamos mentalmente...la comunicación mental es la telepatía!.R El diminuto niño súbitamente dejó de reír.  
  
-Toma- Touya recuperó los anteojos de ella.  
  
-Allí está! T  
  
-Encárgate del dragón! (Asegúrate de que no te vea los ojos!)R  
  
-Invoco al espíritu de la agilidad!- Rita de un salto llegó a la rama donde el niño esperaba.  
  
-Parece que la diversión se mantuvo poco. R  
  
"Aguarda. Yo no me entregaré si no peleas!"  
  
-Eres tú el que quiere pelear, no él? R  
  
"Yo te hice pensar eso, pero él tiene otra forma..."  
  
-QUÉEEEEEEEEEE! No intentes confundirme!!-R  
  
el espíritu volvió a reír.  
  
-Está bien. Si quieres pelear así será. Rita comenzó a usar las patadas enseñadas por Li, que el espíritu controlaba muy bien. A lo último, la tenía contra el final de la rama, cerca de darle el empujón final...y cuando lo hizo, Rita tuvo solo tiempo de aferrarse a la pequeña pierna del espíritu, volviéndolo brilloso. Finalmente, espíritu y joven cayeron al piso.  
  
Mientras tanto Touya había usado su nivel de artes marciales para debilitar al dragón, pero eso costaba mucho...  
  
-Véndale los ojos!!!!!!!R-Touya la miró extrañado  
  
-Que le vendes los ojos, así no podrá ver! R  
  
-Weapons!! Encadenen a su hermano!  
  
Rita sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo-Agilidad! Saltó por encima tan rápido que el ofidio no la advirtió y luego le tapó los ojos con su pañuelo. Le acarició el áspero lomo y el espíritu, curiosamente le devolvió la caricia.  
  
-AYYYY! Esto ya fue demasiado!!!!!@_@ Rita estaba tan mareada que apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero aún así protestaba.-Los ataques se dan tan seguido que apenas si tengo tiempo de recuperarme!-Muchísimas gracias por venir y ayudarme, si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás hubiese advertido que había otro espíritu rondando por aquí. R  
  
-De nada...pero cómo es que sabías que vendando los ojos del espíritu lo ibas a debilitar?-T  
  
-Interiormente, mi verdadera intuición me decía que en sus ojos estaba la causa de lo ocurrido en la casa de Li. Entonces comprendí que había caído en una hipnosis. Su boca no expedía fuego, sus brazos no magullaban, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que el poder estaba en sus ojos.  
  
-Es una conclusión muy inteligente...T  
  
Rita se sorprendió por el comentario.-No, no lo es en verdad no lo es ,...dijo sonriendo algo apenada.  
  
-Pero dónde está Sakura? R  
  
-Ella...ella está con Yue...T. Rita sintió un extraño temblor interior, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "Yue" o estaba frente a él tenía esa sensación, a veces lograba controlarla, pero otras veces le resultaba inevitable quedarse unos buenos minuto observándolo fijamente y en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza y logró volver a la realidad.  
  
-Le sucedió algo malo?-R  
  
-Cuando vimos al dragón intentó acudir para brindarte ayuda, pero un escudo la golpeó-T.  
  
-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder, llévame adonde está ella.-R  
  
Rita intenta marcharse-Aguarda; y los espíritus? T  
  
-Yo llevaré al dragón.^_^ R  
  
-Y yo tengo que llevar al niño? T  
  
Rita asintió-pero si lo llevas a caballito se sentirá más a gusto, ahora que está positivizado. R  
  
Al llegar al lugar, Touya vio a su pequeña hermana abrazada fuertemente por el chiquillo. A su derecha Yue estaba de pie, como siempre, callado.  
  
-SAKURA!!! Estás bien? R  
  
-Sakura asintió.- Descuida, no me pasó nada...S  
  
-Qué alivio...R  
  
-Oye, qué haces, mocoso abrazando a mi hermana? T  
  
-TOUYA!- Rita intentó detenerlo-Ay! Este chico nunca va a cambiar...- Rita sacude la cabeza en tono de resignación. Luego mira para atrás, con todo lo sucedido, casi se olvida de los espíritus ^_^U  
  
-Sakura, crees que estás condiciones de convertir a dos espíritus en carta? R  
  
-Claro, Syaoran me estuvo cuidando... S  
  
Touya casi explota de los celos.  
  
-Entonces... R  
  
-ESPÍRITUS CREADOS POR MADOUSHI, CONVIÉRTETE EN CARTA, HAZLO POR TUS HEREDERAS!  
  
Cuando se convirtieron en cartas, Sakura recordó que ese dragón fue el mismo había visto nadando en el agua, el mismo que desde el agua la había hipnotizado en la poza de Hong Kong.  
  
-Aaaaahhhh, estoy muy cansada, por qué siempre tenemos que terminar rendidos, no es justo-R  
  
Rita protestaba, todavía llena de preguntas sin respuesta que iba rememorando y comentando. Y de entre los árboles, alguien o algo se colaba, sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo...  
  
Nota de la autora: Si, volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y muy inspirada! Muchísimas gracias a Lilika por colaborar en este fanfic. Realmente le dio algo que le faltaba, escenas de S+S. Les cuento que anduve haciendo listas de espíritus y de capítulos con ellos, pero aún quedan algunos, que se los dejo a ustedes: TELETRANSPORTE, , INGENIO "THE INGENUITY"(se supone que vendrá otro personaje terciario para desafiar a Sakura y Rita en acertijos, pero no lo tengo muy bien pensado), PERFUME (THE SCENT está retratada y próximamente la verán en mi página y en otras más) Por ahora esas son las que tengo para que inventen capítulos en mi fanfic. Ah! Como estuve de vacaciones, no pude abrir mi cuenta de mail, y como no pude abrirla, quizás se hayan perdido algunos mensajes sin que yo lo haya notado, si yo no les respondí, reenvíelos. Por supuesto, quiero seguir escuchando sus dudas y sugerencias a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com, y si alguien está inspirado y quiere escribir, que también escriba!!Y para aquellos que tengan historias no vinculadas a fanfics, pero si al lejano Oriente o también fanfics que quieran publicar de cualquier animé, por favor contáctense a esa dirección, estoy planeando hacer un sitio muy especial y necesito su colaboración... 


	11. Yume

1 Yume  
  
Sakura patinaba por la calle de los cerezos, contemplando como ellos, movidos por una delicada brisa, dejaban volar los pétalos de sus flores... suspiró pensando en Syaoran...Desde arriba, algo agito los árboles...  
  
Más tarde Rita venía caminando por la misma calle de los cerezos, tranquila y librada, el último encuentro con espíritus se había dado tres meses atrás, y ahora era el turno de contemplar la primavera y de prepararse para los exámenes finales... "Aaaahhh me gustaría ser una mariposa, andar despreocupada de flor en flor, no tener que lidiar con espíritus....Hablando de espíritus, hace mucho que no lucho con uno. Sin embargo...(Rita recordó un suceso particular)...tengo sueños extraños. Kero me dijo que les preste mucha atención, que pueden ser predicciones. Lo único que veo es...mis anteojos...rotos en el piso...y una figura con lenguas de fuego y ojos color cobre que me habla, diciéndome "soy un ser alado, un ser alado con poderes para poder protegerte, no hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda hacer lo que yo." Pero...entonces...Qué es Kero? La figura me da a entender que es el único guardián alado del mundo. En mi sueño, trato de preguntarle...pero siempre la figura hace que se me escape la oportunidad..."  
  
Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su primo, que la recibió con una rosa roja en la mano, su flor favorita, a ella ese gesto la hizo sentir muy feliz. "Akito es una persona a la que quiero un montón, siempre busca la forma de hacerme feliz, es algo maravilloso, ahhhhh (soltó un suspiro)" No tenía mucho tiempo así que almorzó y...  
  
-Piensas pasar la tarde aquí?-A  
  
-No puedo. Debo hacer un trabajo final con Touya...-R-.Después del trabajo en parejas por sorteo, cuyo resultado fue un 10, a los profesores se les había puesto como nueva predilección que Touya y Rita hicieran pareja...  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy!!!!!!-R  
  
-Espero que la pases bien. Cuídate mucho en el camino...-A  
  
-Si me lo pides así...lo haré con todo gusto, primo...-Rita lo miró a los ojos y se despidió de él con un dulce beso....  
  
-Aaahh la primavera es una estación hermosa, me hace sentir en el aire!!!!- Camino a la casa de Sakura, Rita pensaba y suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. De repente los abrió. Sus libros y sus anteojos estaban desparramados en el suelo, a 3 metros de altura y ella estaba...VOLANDO! Se había convertido en mariposa.  
  
-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quedan dos días para que entreguemos estos trabajos, tengo mucho todavía por hacer y un espíritu acaba de convertirme en mariposa!!!! Ahora cómo haré para salir de esta??! Aguarda! Tiene que tener solución...no te desesperes...busca la ayuda de Sakura...pero cómo comunicarme? Las mariposas emiten sonidos que no pueden escucharse por el oído humano...ya sé...usaré telepatía! Invoco al espíritu de la telepatía para que me brinde su maestría comunicativa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sakura...ayúdame...estoy poseída por un espíritu...y me he convertido en mariposa..." Rita escuchó una risotada que provenía del suelo. El niño de la telepatía estaba revolcándose de la risa...y comenzó a hablarle...  
  
"Jajajajaja eres una hechicera de lo más ignorante...no sabes que cuando estás poseída por un espíritu no puedes convocar otro? Lo mismo pasa con esa hechicera, Sakura...No puede usar ninguno de los espíritus hasta que no se unan definitivamente"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Será mejor que te esfuerces un poco, si quieres recuperar tu apariencia humana"  
  
"tengo suerte que la casa de Touya quede cerca..." así que...si pude mantenerme en el aire un buen rato, tal vez pueda llegar hasta su casa"  
  
Con gran esfuerzo empezó a avanzar, pero súbitamente una ráfaga de viento la arrastró metros y metros a la deriva  
  
-No puede ser! Nunca podré llegar...A menos que pueda llegar al suelo...pero si camino me tardaré mucho o alguien me aplastará sin darse cuenta...-Rita se sentó en la rama de un duraznero, deprimida...Una ardilla se acercó curiosa a olfatearla...Rita murmuró...-Tienes suerte de ser ardilla, tus movimientos son rápidos y prestos...al menos pueden escucharte y no tienes depredadores como ese pájaro que me ESTÁ MIRANDO FIJAMENTE DISPUESTO A COMERME!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!- El pájaro caminaba hacia donde la ardilla se encontraba...la mariposa Rita se aferró al bracito de la ardilla y apretó sus ojos...  
  
La ardilla emitió un chillido de alegría y el pájaro escapó volando. Rita abrió los ojos...La ardilla estaba muy contenta porque...había encontrado una compañera y esa compañía era Rita, ahora convertida en ardilla!!!!  
  
-Aaaaaaahhh!!!! Ahora soy una ardilla. Discúlpame amigo, ahora no puedo hacerte compañía, necesito pedir ayuda, me entiendes?.R-Salió dando brincos de árbol en árbol, pero la otra ardilla ♥_♥ no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguirla, siguiéndola muy de cerca.....  
  
-AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! Por qué yo debo sufrir todo esto??????-Las patitas no le daban más y estaba realmente muy cansada. ..-Aguarda! Esa no es la casa de Touya??? Debo cruzar la calle y allí estaré...-La pequeña ardilla cruzó apurada la vía, pasó por debajo de la puerta y trepó al árbol que daba a la habitación de Sakura. La ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente, a fin de que Kero, que estaba jugando con los videojuegos, le abriera...  
  
-Kero...ábreme por favor!!!!! Necesito tu ayuda!!!-R. La otra ardilla ya comenzaba a trepar el árbol...  
  
-Ay! Pero qué diablos es lo que está golpeando la ventana, no me deja jugar en paz!-Kero se sobresaltó al ver una ardilla de ojos claros que golpeaba desesperada, parecía pedir ayuda.  
  
-Está bien, te abriré. Pero que tiene que hacer una ardilla golpeando la ventana??-Kero hizo entrar a la ardilla, y cerró la ventana antes de que se le entrara otra ardilla.  
  
-Kero, escúchame, busca a Sakura, estoy poseída por un espíritu que me convirtió en mariposa, y ahora me cambió a ardilla-R  
  
-Quieres dejar de chillar desesperada? No puedo entenderte.-K  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy no puedo hablar, todas las palabras se convierten en chillidos de ardilla!!!!!!!!!! Ya sé, usaré las señas" R  
  
-qué es lo que quieres? A ver sí, señalas la ventana..Y luego me señalas a mí...porque haces esa señal de fortaleza? Ah, ya sé, quieres que tome mi verdadera forma y quieres que vuele?-K  
  
Rita asintió. –Oye y tú cómo sabes quién soy?-K  
  
Rita señaló la etiqueta de un cuaderno, que decía "Kinomoto Sakura"  
  
-Nooo!!!!! Sakura, te ha poseído algún espíritu???-K  
  
Rita negó con la cabeza. Con mucha dificultad tomó un lápiz y escribió "Rita"  
  
-RITA?????????? Eres tú???? Qué te ha pasado??? Uh, no puedes contestarme, lo siento-K. La ardilla asintió tristemente...  
  
-Sakura está en el club de porristas, hoy es sábado y le toca...Quieres galletas?-K  
  
La ardilla asintió y cuando recibió una galleta, hizo una reverencia agradeciendo...  
  
-El único que está aquí es el hermano de Sakura, pero está muy ocupado con un trabajo de la escuela  
  
-Si quieres, puedo llevarte con él. Tal vez pueda ayudarte...-K  
  
La ardilla emitió un chillido alegre y se abrazó a Kero.  
  
-Eyy, aguárdame, me estás apretando!!! Rita????- La ardilla ahora se había convertido en ave... Agitó sus alas, y se posó en la mesa...  
  
-Debe ser porque tocaste mis alas se convertiste en ave...Y ahora qué haremos?? Mira si te transformas en elefante...o en pez...-K  
  
Cuando Kero pronunció esa última palabra, Rita se convirtió en DORADO!!!!!!. Inmediatamente comenzó a saltar por la falta de agua...  
  
-Ay discúlpame, me pregunto qué es espíritu puede ser tan cruel de cambiarte de forma todo el tiempo...-Kero hablaba mientras llevaba al pez de ojos marrón extra-claro a la tina...  
  
"Esto es demasiado, realmente es demasiado...primero fui una mariposa, luego una ardilla, luego un ave, ahora un pez! Ahhh y ahora que me falta"!- R  
  
Al instante Rita se convirtió en tortuga-Genial, me convertí en tortuga, andaré lento y no podré comunicarme ahhhhh esto es una desgracia!!!!!!"  
  
-Rita, te convertiste en tortuga!!! Tendré que llevarte con el hermano de Sakura, por lo menos ahora el agua no te es imprescindible.-K Kero adoptó su verdadera forma, cargó a Rita en su espalda y con mucha dificultad bajó las escaleras..  
  
Touya estaba estudiando, esperando que Rita llegara, aunque ella ya llevaba un inquietante retraso de media hora, lo cual le extrañaba demasiado por la puntualidad de la joven...De repente a ver la puerta de entrada de sala de estar donde él estaba estudiando...y con sorpresa halló una bestia semejante a un león alado, con una armadura y que sostenía un tortuga en su boca...la bestia, que no era otro que Kerberos, caminó hacia la mesa y depositó la tortuga sin dirigirle la palabra a Touya  
  
-Oye tú que haces con esa tortuga, de dónde la sacaste?-T  
  
-No es cualquier tortuga...es Rita...está poseída por un espíritu-K  
  
-QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser, déjate de bromas y devuelve esa tortuga a su sitio...-T  
  
-No es ninguna broma, es Rita...-K  
  
-Ah, sí??? Y dime qué espíritu es capaz de convertir en animal a una persona???- T  
  
-Pues, no lo sé...UUUUUULo único que puedo decirte que en verdad es Rita-K  
  
-Entonces, demuéstralo...-T  
  
La puerta se abrió. Sakura entró anunciando su llegada y no venía sola...  
  
-Pasa, Syaoran...^_^-S  
  
-Genial, vino el monstruo y encima trajo al mocoso....-T  
  
"Ayyyy cómo se atreve a llamarle mocoso!!!!!!!!!!!! Si necesita pruebas para comprobar que yo soy Rita, entonces...."R  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maldita tortuga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La tortuga había mordido la mano de Touya...  
  
-Ves, te dije que era Rita...si no fuera ella, no te hubiera mordido la mano cuando a Sakura le dijiste "monstruo" y al "mocoso" lo llamaste como se merece....-K  
  
-Qué está sucediendo aquí????-Sakura preguntaba en tono de sorpresa, viendo a Kerberos mientras que Syaoran hacía la misma pregunta en tono de enojo, había escuchado a Kero y ahora le estaba echando furtivas miradas.  
  
-Un espíritu convirtió a Rita en ardilla, ave, pez y ahora tortuga...-K  
  
-HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser-S  
  
-Oye, y tú cómo sabes que en realidad es ella???-Sy  
  
-Yo la vi transfigurarse de ardilla en ave y de ave en pez...-K  
  
-Y cómo sabes que es Rita y no es un espíritu?..-S  
  
-Mírale la mano a tu hermano, la tortuga le mordió cuando te dijo monstruo...-K  
  
-HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Entonces sí es ella! Ahora entiendo porque vi todas sus cosas tiradas en el camino...Pero me pregunto que espíritu es capaz de hacer eso...-S  
  
De repente, Rita comenzó a adquirir una forma no definida, sólo se agrandaba y tomaba rápidamente mucho tamaño....arriba de la mesa donde Kero la había dejado, así que casi la rompe...  
  
-Se está...-Sy  
  
-...transformando...-T  
  
-Ya sé, es el espíritu de la transformación!!!!-S  
  
Súbitamente el espíritu detuvo la transformación y comenzó a achicar a la figura hasta darle apariencia humana, cada vez más parecida a Rita...que estaba sentada en la mesa ,.Súbitamente una cosa sin forma saltó desde la joven hacia una ventana..  
  
-Muy bien! Ya era hora de que me dejaras!!-Rita saltó y se puso de pie- Aaahhhh! No puedo ver bien porque retorné a usar mis ojos humanos!-R  
  
-Toma-Syaoran le entregó las gafas perdidas  
  
-Gracias Li...Ahora sí!-Rita puso mirada de desafío y gritó-Invoco al espíritu de weapons para que me brinde las habilidades de su cadena!.  
  
-Se está escapando!-S  
  
Syaoran utilizó el hechizo que encarcelaba a los espíritus y criaturas mágicas, tal como lo hizo con THE VOICE, mucho tiempo atrás. Las cadenas atraparon a la cosa sin forma y la atrajeron hacia Rita. Ella desató a la cosa y la tocó...Se volvió luminosa.  
  
  
  
-Espíritu creado por Madoushi, conviértete en Carta!!-S  
  
-Bien hecho...-T  
  
-Ven, tenían que haber confiado en mí...-K  
  
-Muchas gracias, Kero. Si no fuera por ti, hubiese terminado viviendo en un árbol con una ardilla.-R  
  
-Qué diablos sucedió? Por qué de buenas a primeras comenzaste a sufrir transformaciones? Y por qué no usaste tus poderes?-T  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Es una laaaaarga historia-. Cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa para venir a estudiar contigo, terminé convirtiéndome en mariposa. Traté de invocar al espíritu de la telepatía para pedir ayuda...Pero cuando lo intenté el espíritu me dijo que mientras esté poseída por un espíritu, no puedo invocar a otro. Llegué a un árbol y allí casi soy el almuerzo de un ave, si no fuera porque me convertí en ardilla. Resulta que me convertí en ardilla enfrente a otra ardilla que comenzó a perseguirme...trepé al árbol de la habitación de Sakura...y allí Kero me abrió la ventana  
  
-Mientras estuvo conmigo, se convirtió en ave y pez. La tuve que llevar a la tina para que no se asfixiara...y cuando volví, se había convertido en tortuga...-K  
  
-Kero me llevó a donde tú estabas, Touya. Él no sabía cómo demostrarte quien era en realidad la tortuga...pero justo llegaron Sakura y Li, tú les llamaste "monstruo" y "mocoso" respectivamente y para demostrarte quién era, te mordí a modo de respuesta...discúlpame por haberte lastimado, era mi única forma de comunicarme ^_^U, pero si te sirve a modo de disculpa, puedo curar tu herida...  
  
-No importa, no necesito que me ayudes...-T  
  
Touya se retiró a vendarse el brazo, Rita se sintió algo culpable... Al terminar el trabajo, que fue muy silencioso, ella dijo  
  
-Perdóname por haberte enfadado...me siento culpable...continúa doliéndote? Rita tomó suavemente la mano herida...  
  
-No, ya no me duele tanto como antes...-Touya evitaba la mirada de la joven...  
  
-Puedes disculparme?, me siento muy arrepentida por todo esto...-R  
  
-Ya estás disculpada...Además si no me hubieras mordido, nunca hubiésemos comprobado que eras tú-T  
  
-Gracias por disculparme!!!-R. Rita sonrió y Touya creyó por un momento...  
  
-Es muy tarde...Ya debo irme...-Rita bostezó cansada-Fue demasiado para un solo día, hace mucho que no capturaba un espíritu.  
  
-No quieres quedarte a cenar?-T  
  
-Quedarme a cenar? Y continuar molestándote? No, no, no puedo, mi primo debe tener la cena lista, si no te molesta lo dejamos para otro día, sí?-R. Rita estaba sorprendida por la invitación y se sintió mucho mejor. Pero verdaderamente ella no podía quedarse, por más que quisiera, su primo debía estar preocupado por ella...  
  
Y esa noche, luego de cenar sus platos favoritos, Sakura y Rita soñaron nuevamente con esa figura de fuego y ojos de cobre que les llamaba...anunciándose como el único guardián...  
  
Nota de la autora: Hace mucho que no escribía en este fic, no? Bueno, creo que lo único que tengo que aclarar hoy es el significado de título "Yume" (=sueño), aludiendo a la parte final donde nuevamente un ser se les anuncia a Sakura y a Rita...será otro espíritu??? Ya saben cualquier pregunta, comentario crítica y demás, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Ah! Muchísimas gracias a Mikki Mei por dedicarme un capítulo de su fic, realmente me puso muy contenta así que le dedico este capítulo como ella me dedicó el suyo, y también a Sakura Yolei Sora y a todos los que siguen apoyando este fic ^_^.  
  
Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de algunos de mis fics!!!!!!!!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


End file.
